One
by Writerswand
Summary: Zerc is just your average child of the Big Three, but when someone threatens to set Minor upon Olympian/resurrect a ancient power a prophecy thrusts the fate of the world upon his and seven other shoulders...don't judge yet...read continued summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Zerc is just your average child of the Big Three, but when someone threatens to set Minor upon Olympian/resurrect a ancient power a prophecy thrusts the fate of the world upon his and seven other shoulders... He learns something about himself that Chiron kept hidden from him for sixteen years. Not only does he have to face a nasty goddess but also handle the drama and love between his best friends, friendships will be tested, bonds formed and broken...**

**This story is a joint, my friend Jojo (Spacewolf on the Clan) and I are writing it. This is her chapter. We had a previous PJO fanfiction but it sucked so we changed it around and now we love it. I hope you will love it just as much as us. **

**Pictures of characters drawn by Jojo at the top of my profile  
><strong>

**Jojo:**

**Allright, so this chapters a little shorter then the rest shall be. But I really hope you all enjoy this. I'm really excited for this story so I hope you all enjoy it to. So, lets start the story.**

**Writerswand & _Jojo_**

**One**

**Chapter One:**

**Training, Summer, and a Goth Girl  
><strong>

I could hear my heart thudding in my chest as I readjusted my grip on my sword. The sweat fell from my forehead as I took in a deep breath. Chiron studied me, waiting for more but I wasn't sure what to do next as I stood in position. I was tired. My muscles burned and I sighed at the unhappy face of the old master. "Chiron, it's the first day of summer, can't I get a break?" I asked him with a pleading look as I lowered my sword arm. "Everyone's already here-" I started, looking at the door before Chiron cut me off.

"Zerc, you don't take breaks. You're a special Half-Blood." Chiron told me as I looked back over at his wise face. "Your-" I cut him off before he could go any farther. I knew where he was going and I could finish his phrase for him.

"You're a son of Zeus, father of all great heroes who couldn't bother having a toilet in his cabin so we had to build one. I know, I know. But I'm sure even Hercules got a break every few days. Come on, Chiron, please?" I asked again, giving him pleading blue eyes. Chiron sighed and waved his hand to the door. My expression brightened.

"Go on, we'll continue your lessons tomorrow." He told me softly. I smiled widely before running over to the door before getting a reminder. "Zerc, your sword?" I looked over at Chiron for a moment, confused before I noticed I was still holding my blade. I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my neck before holding it out to Chiron who took it carefully. "I'll hold onto it for you until tomorrow then. Go on then, your friends are waiting." I smiled again as I nodded.

"Thanks, Chiron." I said before quickly darting outside. Now with the mess of campers coming in I had to find my friends. Every five seconds or so I seemed to get stopped by some camper I knew before finding a familiar face from our group who happened to be one of my best friends. A child of Hades, a big three kid like me. His name was Derek and he had an image at camp as the handsome, prince of the dead. He stayed all year like me, never really having a family though which is something I did have at home. My mom, I remember her blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like me but…I hadn't seen her in years. I was born in a small town in Texas, far off from New York. But anyway, hiding out from the mob near his cabin was Derek, weaving his pale hand through his black hair as he watched people walking around. Quickly, I ran over to him, wanting to get out of the swarm. He noticed.

"No need to run, Zerc." He said, his voice cool as he crossed his arms over his orange, Camp Half-blood t-shirt. "Get out of private practice early?" He asked, looking over at me with a raised eye brow. I nodded, looking around at the mob.

"Yeah, Chiron let me. Did I miss everyone coming?" I asked, my voice probably dropping as I realized I probably did miss everyone coming. Derek nodded. "Damn it!" And at that moment we both must have heard a similar crashing sound in the sky. We exchanged glances and laughed and I looked up at the sky and waved. "Sorry, Zeus!" I called up before looking at Derek. "Anyway, you know where Amelia is?" I asked.

"I think she went to catch up with Jojo while Nala was helping new campers and finding all of her friends. So, I'd say in the forges of cabin nine because that's where Jojo would be." Derek explained as I got confused.

"You think they actually let Amelia down into the forges?" I asked, my brow wrinkling a little. But then again, it was Amelia we were talking about. Amelia was a daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't a charm speaker but she was forceful when she wanted to do something. You couldn't hold Amelia back. She was a unique Aphrodite child. And oh man did I fall for her. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, accepting…did I mention she was basically the only Aphrodite who could fight? She was just…fantastic. Oh yes, I had it bad but, me being me I didn't make a move yet. So as I stood there, day dreaming of soft, blonde hair I felt Derek shake my arm.

"Zerc, focus. You're going to the forge, right? Then go and stop drooling right here." Derek said, shoving me lightly as I looked at him.

"I'm not drooling." I said simply before walking off to the mobile home gone mad, cabin nine.

.

After a little bit of convincing I got down into the forges and went on to look for Jojo and Amelia. It wasn't hard as Jojo stood out like a sore thumb. Her siblings where buff, gruff looking boys and girls with hands that felt like they were rubbed on sandpaper. Jojo was a thin, normal looking pale girl with black, straight hair that fell to the middle of her back with bright, green eyes. She was sometimes called 'softy' due to her incredibly smooth hands. She liked smooth hands so that meant lots of moisturizer and hand coverage when she worked but, she didn't care. Jojo was good friends with Amelia creating one of the strangest camp friendships as the Aphrodite campers tend to insult the Hephaestus campers as ugly. But, Jojo was also quite pretty (yet another thing different between her and her siblings), looking a lot like her mother actually. I preferred Amelia but, my friend Alan would beg to differ. But as I walked into the hot forge I heard someone shout- "Softy! Can you get us more flames?" I looked over to see Jojo walk out of one side.

"I'm coming!" She called, a slight New Yorker flare to her voice, taking one of her gloves off as she approached the flames. She held out her palm and out came fire. That's right, fire. Jojo was one of the rare few Hephaestus children given the gift of fire. Though, that troubled Chiron extremely as fire users always seem to stir up trouble in their wake but so far, nothing had happened with our little rare, freak of nature. She pushed some hair out of her face and noticed me out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and waved. "Hey, Zerc! Come over here and give me a hug." She said as she started to step towards me. I laughed and walked up to Jojo who gave me a typical Jojo hug. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good. I heard Amelia's here, where?" I asked, looking over Jojos head. She laughed, letting go of me crossing her arms. I looked down at her, confused. "What?"

"You have it so bad for that girl." She said quietly, rubbing her forehead with her gloveless hand. I opened my mouth to protest before Jojo went on talking. "Anyway, come with me." She said, quickly going back to her work spot, putting her glove back on. "Amelia! Someone's here to see you!" She called as she turned the corner. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling as if asking why. I followed Jojo anyway.

And there she was.

Amelia.

She sat in a chair near Jojos work space with her legs up on the seat. Her arms wrapped around her light colored skinny jeans and down to her flip flop dawned feet. Her nails, fingers and toes, where painted pink. Her silky, shiny, beautiful blonde hair fell over her shoulders. A few strands fell in front of her face and swiftly Amelia pushed them away from her bright blue eyes. Her makeup was perfect and not overdone like some of her sisters. She didn't wear it all the time but I didn't mind what she did. Either way she was beautiful. She looked up at me, smiling with glistening white teeth. I almost didn't hear her sweet voice.

"Hi, Zerc." Oh man, Jojo was right. I had it bad, didn't I? I shook it off on the inside and smiled back as Amelia got off. I took notice of her black, silk halter top. It was kind of Greek goddess like in style in how it flowed. Obviously, Amelia hadn't dug into her camp cloths yet. But it was the first day, it didn't really matter yet. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Hi, Amelia." I said as we released each other. "How you been?" I asked as I got another view of that flawless face. I smiled a little to myself as Amelia lightly crossed her shoulders and shrugged. She looked around as she seemed to be in thought.

"I've been fine. Home's kind of boring but it was pretty fun. I missed it here though." Amelia explained as she sat back down in her seat. We both looked over at Jojo who was now concentrated on her swords. Jojo had twin blades that where an interesting blend of Greek and Japanese. Her mother was Japanese so Jojo grew up with the two different cultures. With her step father there's even more added to the mix. I watched as Jojo, I paid no mind to the two of us before Amelia started to talk again. "So, what about you?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing much ever happens here off season." I explained simply. "Just some more training with Chiron, the normal mischief with Nala and Derek and missing all of you guys." I went on before looking around. Speaking about Nala and Derek, I probably should go back to the rest of camp to see where everyone was. I looked back at the girls, tilting my head a little. "Come on, let's go back up. Amelia and I aren't supposed to be down here anyway." I suggested and the two exchanged glances. Amelia shrugged and Jojo put down her blades.

"All right, back up we go." Jojo said, clapping her hands together. She quickly got out of her little work space, starting to talk to some of her half siblings as she went on to get out of the forge. I looked over at Amelia who looked back at me. I smiled a little, happy just to see her.

"You know, I missed you." I said, probably pointing out the obvious. I started to follow Jojo before adding, "A lot."

.

*New Perspective*

.

I always knew I was different but this was not what I expected. I was always the girl with no mom and always did feel a little strange, but it was more than that. Come to find out this little weird goth girl was a half-blood. I thought it was all completely nuts until I stepped foot into camp and I saw all the other kids here. I quickly realized this was real. Everything about this place screamed 'I'm a Greek God's kid!' and then a moment after that I saw him.

He was a gorgeous boy leaned up against a black cabin. His hair was straight and black reaching down to his shoulders. I watched as his pale hand brushed a few strands from his face. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt that read Camp Half-blood across the chest with a pair of black skinny jeans. He seemed to have a sort of choker on but I couldn't make out most of it. Either way, I knew I had to get closer to this boy and fast. So quickly, impersonating an idiot, I walked over to him as I looked around confused. "Um, excuse me, I'm new and I cou-" I started before he cut me off. I looked over into a set of icy blue eyes. He looked me over as I took note of the choker I saw before. It wasn't exactly a choker as much as it was a tighter necklace with colored beads with little decorations on them as he talked.

"I take it your new." He said, his voice smooth. He pushed off the cabin he was at and turned to face me, crossing his arms. I took note of his arms, lightly muscled probably from something they did here at camp. Good, I didn't like huge buff guys who looked like they were on steroids but I did like some muscles. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where us mess ups of the Gods come to spend the summers and holidays together. My name is Derek, the only currently living son of Hades and honorary prince of the dead. Now, seeing as your new you should be claimed soon. You would know if you've been claimed." He said, his voice speeding up as he studied me. He seemed almost like he was looking for clues until he stopped at my eyes. He paused for a moment, examining my eyes. I was used to that. My eyes were…well…purple. People always guessed I had contacts but, right now I was speaking to a boy who shouldn't exist so maybe he found something strange with it. "Do you have contacts?" He asked, pointing to his eye as he spoke. I shook my head.

"My eyes a naturally purple." I said simply, tilting my head a little to the left. I felt my shoulder length hair brush up against my neck. I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Why? Something special about that here?" I asked, moving my head up straight. Derek said nothing, rubbing his chin before grinning a little with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see your face when you're claimed." He said quietly, chuckling to himself. He crossed his arms again. "I like you…what's your name?" He asked, his face molding into confusion. I instantly felt stupid, realizing I didn't share my name. I gave a weak smile before rubbing my arm and readjusting my backpack over my shoulders.

"My names Abby." I told him as some multicolored strands of my hair fell into my face. I pulled the hot pink and cyan strands out of my eyes as I gave a light smile. If every boy looked like Derek at this place, I could really get used to things here.

"I like you, Abby. Let me show you around." Derek said, turning himself around. He started walking off and I quickly followed. He looked back at me as I looked at him. He laughed, pointing off into the distance. "Look around." He said. "I mean look at this place. You can't tell me you've seen a place like this. You have to be at least a little curious." He went on. I looked off, around the camp and the cabins. They all looked different as if they where modeled after the Greek gods. They probably were but that was beside the point. "After this guy, Percy Jackson, came a long a load of cabins were added for the minor gods. There used to be less but, lots of things have been changing." He started to explain as I saw a group of people coming out of a cabin that almost looked like a trailer labeled number nine. The lead was a boy, tall and probably the same age as Derek with a bright smile and blonde hair. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked like the hero sort, like he had been trained throughout his life here. He looked behind him to a bleach blonde girl who was laughing at something he said. She did not look like my type of person. Behind the two of them came a pale skinned girl with black, straight hair in a black wife beater with a pair of torn up skinny jeans and combat boots. She put her hands on their shoulders, saying something before noticing Derek. She smiled and waved before going over to him, followed by the other two.

"Hey, Derek!" She said, quickly hugging him before letting go and tucking some hair behind her ear. "How have you been?" She asked before the blonde pushed in and hugged Derek to.

"Derek!" She said happily before letting go and stepping back. Derek laughed as the noticed me. All three examined me for a moment as the blonde tilted her head. She smiled lightly and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Amelia, daughter of Aphrodite." She said. I shook her hand and Amelia went on. She pointed to the blonde boy. "This is Zerc, son of Zeus." And Zerc waved at me, also smiling. Last Amelia pointed to the girl with black hair and opened her mouth to speak before the other girl interrupted.

"Jojo, daughter of Hephaestus." She said, introducing herself and shaking my hand. "Now, you have contacts or what?" She asked. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"I just told Derek, my eyes are naturally purple believe it or not." I told them, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm Abby. I was getting Derek to show me around." I explained as Zerc smiled a little.

"Welcome to camp, Abby." He said. "You're going to love it here."

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So...next chapter up. I typed it all today. It's one o'clock in the morning T.T but anyways, thank you all you kind readers! ...well, two, lol.**

**Any characters named Amanda, Midna, Nick, or Nikki, or Drew belong to Peetabread. pics on top of my profile ;)  
><strong>

**Leo12218: thank you! Here it is!**

**Bevan: Thanks! (from Jojo mostly seeing as it was her chapter, lol)**

**_Writerswand _& Jojo**

**One**

**Chapter 2**

**What the hell-I mean Hades  
><strong>

***New POV***

_I was thirteen years old. He was fourteen. We sat on the grass outside our school's grounds, beneath the great willow tree. We were talking, and he was making me laugh. My friends were all jealous that I was hanging out with a freshman, I don't know why, he's just a friend.  
>Then suddenly, without warning, falling down from a high tree branch and landed softly on the grass-I still don't get how both of them are so light on their feet!- the eleven year old kid sister of my guy-friend threw her arms around our shoulders.<br>"Hey Nick! I was watching you and I wanted to ask when you will finally start dating! When will you ask her out? Cause I know you two just LOVE each other," She grinned.  
>My eyes narrowed. Nikki was the world's most annoying, obnoxious sixth grader ever.<em>

Nikki got her wish. I am fifteen-ALMOST SIXTEEN-years old and am at the end of my sophomore year. Nick's sixteen, but will be turning seventeen next year when he's a senior. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend since my fifteenth birthday party, when he finally asked me out.  
>Nick…well, he's charming, athletic, cute, and very competitive. While his sister is fast he's…well, victorious. Did I mention cute? He's tall, has fair skin, and fair blond hair. He has the most darling blue eyes, and is quite muscular.<br>Me? I'm just your average blue eyed ginger who's mostly American Indian and a little Irish. My grandfather-dad's dad-was Irish, he had a red mustache, beard, and hair, exactly the same shade as my long hair. Besides him and his ancestors I'm completely American Indian. Iroquois to be exact, Mohawk to be even more specific. And we never really left…  
>We live in Upstate New York in the town on Trumansburg, which is in Ithaca. No, nit Ithaca as in Greece, Ithaca as in New York…And No, Greece as in the country...not the town…oh my, never mind. Anyways, enough with the introductions and on with the story!<br>I was in the math-Trig-classroom. (I'm in eleventh grade classes, that's how I know Nick so well, Yay) My best friend-the weird, black kid- held his book bag as he waited impatiently by the door for me, school was over and he desperately wanted to get the hell out of this joint.  
>His name is Vic, he's black, but not black black, but like a chocolaty brown. His eyes are the same brown and his hair IS black, and is cropped cut. He always wears this striped Fedora, and no teacher ever tells him to take it off. He legit always wears baggy jeans and either a hoodie or a t-shirt. He walks funny, but sure does he run fast when it comes to hot girls. He is probably the only sophomore that has problems NOT having a goatee.<br>Anyways, enough with Vic, I stood by my Trig teacher's desk, leaning on one pink flip flopped foot. I wore jean short shorts and a white tank. I tend to get around the dress code easily, though it is 85 degrees, rare for New York.  
>I twirled a strand of red hair around my index finger. "Come on Rog, this is so not fair!" I complained. "I need a scholarship and if I fail this test it will definitely bring my grade down"<br>Mr. Rogers chuckled. "I thought there was already scholarships for American Indians,"  
>Rogers was tall, pale skinned, and 30. He had brown eyes, curly black hair (boing boing) and was pretty cute. The first teacher I thought this about. When he said this he didn't mean it in any disrespect or racism, he was that kind of teacher that was always fooling around—I worded that wrong, I mean joking around…Like how we make fun of him saying he has a Jew-fro—not that anything's wrong with Judaism.<br>I laughed a little. "Really Rogers!"  
>He sighed. "You know I can't change your test score, come in and do test corrections to raise your grade a bit,"<br>"You know I always do good on tests! This unit was freaking easy! I must have been having a bad day or something!"  
>Rogers ran a hand through his curly black hair, bringing his legs down from the table where he had them. "Korinna-"<br>"Rogers!"  
>"Kor-"<br>"Rogers, please! Do this for me—you know I always do my homework and I'm a good student, ask any of teacher too!" I cried, working my magic.  
>"I really shouldn't be doing this…but…" Rogers trailed typing in an 80 for my test score.<br>Yes! I had gotten a 70 before on my own. "Thanks Rog!" I exclaimed happily, swinging my bag over my shoulder and running to Vic, leaving Rogers to lean back in his swivel chair, running his hand through his handsome hair, wondering what the hell just happened.  
>"You shouldn't have done that," Vic said as we were walking down the hallway.<br>"What?"  
>"Done that with Rogers! Used your words—it's not right. You should have just did test corrections like everyone else,"<br>"You know I'll be busy all week! With volleyball and studying for Regents exams!"  
>Vic sighed, deciding not to bother trying to argue with me.<p>

We were walking home, Vic and I. Our high school was not fall from Cornell, so we have to pass it to get home. As we were crossing campus-a shortcut to my house-I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, a chin on my shoulder.  
>I turned my head slightly and our blue eyes met, Nick and mine. Nick is a junior like I said before so he probably took a student tour of the college and its campus. I don't know why he would bother with Cornell, it's so competitive…but, that's what my boyfriend's all about: competitiveness and victory.<br>"Hey Kora," he said to me.  
>"Nick," I smiled.<br>Hardly anyone calls me Korinna; it's always either Kori or Kor, only adults persist on calling me Korinna, or if they're really finicky: Korinna Alainn. And now that we're talking about names, my full name is Korinna Cailin Alainn. Only Nick calls me Kora though, it's like his nickname for me.  
>Vic stood a foot away, uneasy, and forcing himself to just look away. For such a ladies' man boy was he uncomfortable when people had 'public displays of emotion.' I believe last week he just started a new thing. When he saw people making out in the hallways at school he would spray them with water, what you do to dogs when they hump things…yet he's one of those teenagers making out, yet he always manages to find a very secluded place.<br>Anyways, Nick spoke. "So, what are you doing later tonight?" he asked.  
>My eyes lit up as I remembered it was a Friday. I grinned. "Nothing much,"<br>"So you're free to go to the movies?"  
>"Yup, when?"<br>Nick lifted his chin off my shoulder and moved to stand next to me, an arm still around my waist. "Well these tickets say seven…" he trailed pulling the two slips of paper out of his jeans pocket.  
>I pulled away from him, put my hands on his chest, and lightly pushed him. He hardly stumbled. "You little devil! You bought the tickets already!" I cried, laughing after.<br>Nick grinned, saying nothing.  
>"What movie are we seeing?" I asked.<br>"Well," he said holding the tickets to his face. "'Tangled'" he said putting the tickets pack his pocket.  
>I frowned. "I really don't mind at all, but I thought you knew my friends and I already went to see that,"<br>Nick shook his head. "I was just kidding, we're going to see 'the Green Hornet'"  
>I grinned. "Awesome,"<br>Vic perked up. "The black guy in that movie reminds me of myself," he said.  
>"Uh, Vic, there is no black guy in that movie, but Cato is Asian," I laughed.<br>"Oh, I must be thinking of something else," he grinned.  
>Nick frowned. "Sorry dude, I only bought two tickets…" Nick trailed resentful.<br>Vic shook his head. "It's fine, enjoy your date,"  
>There was a moment of awkward silence before I broke it: "Can we go somewhere or are we just going to stand in the middle of Cornell's campus?" I asked.<br>Nick laughed. "Where were you headed?"  
>I shrugged. "My house is just over there," I nodded in the direction.<br>"K," Nick said, and we began walking.

After walking for five minutes we reached a thin patch of woods that we cut through to reach my backyard. A lonely tire swing hung from the oak tree and farther up was the pool that you could get to from walking down the steps from the brown deck that was built on the back of my large, yellow house.  
>During summer I was known for the parties I threw. Everyone came over in the day for pool parties and my friends-girls- came over in the night for slumber parties. Guys would come too but they had to leave by ten, one of my dad's few rules, one that I could never get by at that, except in one case.<br>Last summer, Vic was the only guy that's ever stayed over at one of my slumber parties. He's been my friend since like forever so he was allowed to stay later than other guys.  
>It was eleven o'clock at night. A thunderstorm came out of nowhere. At every clap of thunder that roared through the heavens and flash of lightning that made it day for a moment, us being girls, screamed, but Vic seemed the most freaked out. Even now, whenever I bring it up, he immediately shuts up. I don't know why and that bugs me.<br>Nick-who had been walking with an arm around my waist-dropped his arm and held my hand instead when he saw my dad sitting on the deck.  
>It was kind of pointless because he wasn't even looking in our direction. He was busy talking up a storm with—who the hell was that? Does my dad have a lady friend he hasn't told me about…? When did I ever say he was allowed to have a lady friend?<br>You see, I'm use to being the only girl in his life, so as you can probably tell, I'm not taking this very kindly.  
>The lady was pretty I guess. She was kind of short, had pale skin, dirty brown hair, and pale blue eyes. She looked about thirty something. My dad was forty. I can't really judge but I guess he's okay looking, thought whenever I think about it; it makes me want to throw up, even more when I think of him with another woman.<br>I can't say it's because of my mom, I never knew the lady. She left after I was born, my parents weren't even married, but the way dad talks about her…he loved her. And she left him after dropping me off. I hardly know her but I hate her. I don't care what you think. Anyway, let's move away from this depressing topic of my bitch of a mother.  
>My dad had dark skin, not like Vic, but dark, tan but natural. His eyes were dark and his hair darker. His hair was long and thick like mine, just coarser. Normally it's back in a neat braid, today it wasn't. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt, which really contrasted against his black hair.<br>"Your dad seems happy," Vic reflected.  
>"I know," I muttered bitterly.<br>Vic shot me a confused look.  
>"Kora," Nick said my name.<br>"What?" I turned my head to face him.  
>He planted a quick kiss on my nose.<br>I frowned. "What was that for?"  
>Nick shrugged. "Be happy for your old man. He can actually get a girl, unlike mine,: Nick joked.<br>I laughed. That was ironic because Nick's dad was pretty cute, for a middle aged man at least…Nick had to get it from somewhere of course, though he wasn't as cute as Rogers, haha. Hey, a girl can dream can't she? And still love her boyfriend as well?  
>My mind shifted back to my dad and his lady friend. "You know…maybe they're just friends," I hoped.<br>"I don't think so," Vic pointed to the last step of the stairs that led down from the deck.  
>My dad and the lady hugged and kissed before the lady waved and walked off to the front. A few moments later we heard a car pulling out of the driveway.<br>My dad sighed and turned to walk back up to the house.  
>"Dad!" I called when he was at the top of the stairs.<br>He turned his head to us. "Hi Korinna," he smiled. "Vic, Nick," he added, nodding to both of them, pausing before he said Nick.  
>"Who was that?" I asked my hands on my hips.<br>"That," he started. "Was Sheila," he finished before going into the house.

"Her name's _Sheila_," I said with distaste as I paced around my bedroom.  
>Vic sat on my bed munching on chips, the bag on his lap. Nick wasn't here, he had left to go to dinner.<br>"I think it's a pretty name," Vic said, his mouth full.  
>"Sure, but he didn't even talk to me first! And when I go to talk to him about it he waves me off!" I shriek, my arms flying up in the air above my head.<br>"And?"  
>"And? Vic!" I plopped down on the edge of my bed, elbows on my knees, and palms on my cheeks. "I just don't want to see him hurt," I said softly.<br>Vic's chewing stopped as I felt him sitting awkwardly on the bed next to me. "Well, I saw the way your dad's eyes shined when he spoke of her, to her-" he began.  
>"They shine when he speaks of my ass of a mother as well," I muttered.<br>Vic paused for a moment before continuing. "We both know your dad. We know he's a smart, strong guy that can take care of himself. Besides, he's the one supposed to be taking care of YOU, not the other way around," Vic explained.  
>I gave him a little smile.<br>"And I think he's doing a good job at that, seeing as you have a 4.0 GPA in school, are the kindest soul in Trumansburg. And are still a virgin," Vic grinned.  
>I grinned back, lightly punching his arm. When I unclenched my weak fist I noticed the empty chip bag sticking out of his mouth.<br>I raised an eyebrow. "Still hungry?"  
>Vic took it out of his mouth. "Aluminum, they are really tasty, though I prefer harder substances…" he trailed.<br>I laughed. Vic's always been a jokester.  
>Vic frowned a little but quickly turned that into a smile, I didn't take note of that though.<br>"Korinna! Get down here before I eat all of these delicious burgers!" my Dad called from outside.  
>"Come on Vic," I said running down the stairs-almost slipping; thank God I was holding on to the railing. When I entered the kitchen a strong blast of hamburger aroma hit me. Vic was right behind me. Through the glass door that led to the deck I saw my dad at the grill.<br>On the table outside was a bowl of broccoli and cheese, rolls, French fries, and condiments. My dad had readied his plate and sat at the table.  
>Vic and I walked outside; we were used to Vic eating here.<br>I grabbed a plate and roll from the table and walked over to the grill, putting a burger with cheese on the roll, Vic copied me, and we walked to the table. I applied ketchup on my cheeseburger and loaded my plate up before digging in.

Throughout dinner my dad's new friend was not mentioned. It wasn't that I didn't care, but that the little hand was approaching the seven fast. And I wasn't even ready yet! I finished dinner and went inside, letting Vic and my dad continue eating. I ran upstairs to my room, I tend to run, I hate going to slow.  
>I decided to keep what I was wearing, but I ran a brush through my long red hair and put it up in a ponytail. I replaced my contacts, reapplied some blush and applied mascara. I never bother with lipstick or eyeliner, well, eyeliner seldom. When I finished it was six thirty.<br>I ran downstairs and slipped into my pink flip flops. I grabbed the orange hoodie-Vic got it for my birthday last year- from the closet and tied it around my waist. The writing said Aeropostle but sometimes the white letters looked foggy, and not because of my dyslexia…  
>The doorbell rang and I answered it. Nick stood there, his car motor running in the driveway.<br>"We're driving?" I asked.  
>"Well Of course, the movie theater is two miles away and we only have half an hour," Nick explained.<br>I nodded as I walked outside; my dad already knew about this, I told him over dinner. I sat in the passenger's seat as Nick climbed in the driver's seat and began pulling out of the driveway.  
>"Hey Kori!" A well known, feminine voice exclaimed from behind me.<br>"Hey Nikki," I said. Now she's the world's most annoying eighth grader.  
>"I thought you only had two tickets?" I asked Nick.<br>Nikki spoke first. "Oh, no, some of my friends and I are going to see the second 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' movie, I just needed a ride,"  
>"'Rodrick Rules?'" I asked.<br>"Yup,"  
>"Cool, I like the guy that plays Rodrick, he's hot,"<br>"He's gay," Nick said.  
>"Just because a guy wears guy liner does not mean he's gay, not that there's anything wrong with that. Your just jealous," I grinned.<br>Nick said nothing but Nikki laughed.

We split at the movie theater as Nick and I bought our popcorn and went to the 'Green Hornet' room. We found two seats and began watching the previews that put about half a dozen movies on my list of 'wanna sees' I reached into the container and started munching on a handful of buttery popcorn, Nick's arm around my shoulders.

We were watching the final battle intensely when suddenly BOOM! A clap of thunder echoed throughout the room and it went dark. A disgusting smell infiltrated the room and I heard the screams of people around us and hisses of things inhumane.  
>I felt Nick's arm tighten around my waist but a moment later I was thrust from him and went spinning into someone else's arms. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.<br>I screamed as I felt myself being dragged out of the movie theater.  
>"Shut up," hissed a familiar masculine voice.<br>"Vic?" I asked.  
>"Yes! Now hurry up! We need to go!" he whispered.<br>"Where?"  
>"I'll explain later just come on,"<br>Without anymore words I followed him through the dark streets of Ithaca as we were getting soaked by rain. When suddenly, we stopped at a bus station where a bus miraculously was.  
>Vic pulled me inside, dropped some change in the jar, and pulled me to the back of the bus. We sat down as the bus began moving. Not more than six people were on this bus.<br>"Will you please tell me what's going on now? And why the hell we left Nick-and Nikki- back there?" I asked, my head spinning as everything happened so fast.  
>"Everyone will be fine, you will too if you listen to me and keep on the down low, we don't want any more monsters crossing our path before we reach camp," Vic began.<br>"Camp? Monsters? Vic you're scaring me,"  
>Vic put face in his hands. "I wish this could have been easier,"<br>"What?" I asked as thunder roared through the sky and lightning lit everything up.  
>"Shut up Zeus! I know!" Vic cried, angry and stressed. "Shit! Forgive me your almighty…" he trailed, fearful.<br>"Vic…?"  
>Vic looked up at me. "You remember when we were learning about Greek Mythology in History?" he asked.<br>I nodded.  
>"Well, that's all true, everything, and your mom, she's a goddess, and you, you're a demigod Kor,"<p>

"What!" I shrieked. "Vic, stop pulling my leg, this is not time to be joking around,"  
>Vic sighed, wondering what to say. Then he took off Fedora to reveal little horns sticking out of his head, he kicked off his sneakers-relieved- to reveal hooves.<br>I gasped...but then he began unbuttoning his jeans.  
>"Vic! What are you-"I began as he pulled off his jeans to reveal extremely hairy legs and hindquarters.<br>I tried to avert my eyes but couldn't, they widened.  
>"And I am a Satyr. If you still don't believe me look at that hoodie you put on in the theater," Vic sighed.<br>I looked down, my orange hoodie now read: "Camp Half Blood,"  
>"What the hell? This was not here when you gave this to me,"<br>Vic shook his head. "Because the Mist hid it. The Mist is what hides our world from the mortals, like your dad. Your half mortal so you can be fooled by the mist. Though you have had to have it on you…since monsters haven't bothering you until recently…"  
>"OK, let's say I believe you, but how does this even work? My mom being a goddess now?" I asked.<br>"Your mom and dad hooked up, had a little flings, gods like mortals…" Vic trailed.  
>"How come my dad never told me this!" I demanded.<br>Vic shrugged.  
>My eyes widened. "My dad!" I cried.<br>Vic nodded. "He's fine. He knows I was planning to take you to camp today,"  
>I nodded, still kind of confused, but I'll make him explain on the way to wherever we're going.<br>"Oh, yeah, Camp's just outside of Manhattan, we may be on this bus for a couple hours, more or less…" Vic trailed.  
>I groaned.<br>"Oh, and we don't say 'Hell'" he added.  
>I groaned.<br>"It's Hades…or Tartarus,"

**Review? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a pretty long chapter so bear with us :) written by jojo/spacewolf  
><strong>

**Leo12218: Thankys! :) yeah, it's mostly spacey being a little sad about that lol, but it's okay :)**

**Writerswand and Spacewolf**

**One**

**Chapter 3**

**Love is good...Change is Not.**

*Derek*

.

The first day of camp was interesting.

After an old tradition of our group, my friends and I stayed out late by the cabins. Turns out the harpies thing was just a lie to keep us good little campers under control. Or at least they removed the harpies for some reason. Maybe they were eating too many campers. No one knows but Chiron and Mr. D. Sadly, not everyone came here yet. After Nala searched every inch of camp, Alan and Midna hadn't come back to camp yet. Alan, I didn't worry as much about but my half-sister was more of a problem. Midna and I had the same father but unlike me Midna had a mother at home and wasn't orphaned. So, she braved going out into the real world even if she might get mauled by monsters. I was worried that might have actually happened. She might only be half related to me but, she was the only family I had.

But, I did meet someone really interesting. Abby Lovett. She was a new camper, beautiful and fun. I liked her, which isn't a normal thing for me to attach to people so quickly. But I decided not to question it as I went to sleep that night.

And then I woke up from a dreamless sleep like most nights. I got up and got changed, putting on some black pants and a camp half-blood t-shirt before going to my own little personal bathroom in the Hades cabin to look over myself in the mirror. I saw the statue of my father out of the corner of my eye, staring straight at me and I sighed. No wonder I always felt watched.

"Hi dad…" I trailed before getting out my tooth brush. I brushed by teeth and messed with my hair for a moment before stepping out of my bathroom. I looked at the statue, giving a salute before getting on my shoes and going outside. It was bright as normal and already camp was filled with campers. I couldn't help but laugh because I knew Zerc was still asleep and he was the star of camp. At least, everyone seemed to act like he was. I didn't really mater, but I couldn't help but get somewhat jealous. But, anyway, I went on walking through the grass as the sun shined over camp. It was nice to have everyone back. I kept on walking until I found myself to the Hermes cabin, where all the new half-blood's went before getting claimed. I walked up to the door and knocked a few times then waited for a moment before just the girl I wanted to see opened the door. There stood Abby, eyes ringed in black eye liner as her fringe hung over her right eye, pink streaks going throughout her bangs. To her left there was a pink coon tail hanging over her shoulder. The right, pink streaks, a cyan colored coon tail with various other cyan colored streaks mixed in with a few bleached streaks weaved in. The streaks continued through her black hair that was up in a clip in almost a pony tail like state. It reminded me of a fountain, the way it fell back. She had a little nose ring in the little crease next to her left nostril and her purple eyes examined me before she looked down at herself in a t-shirt and shorts. She looked back at me and I smiled. Abby was simply beautiful. Whatever god didn't want to claim her as their child was either blind or stupid.

"Hey." I said. She smiled a little, leaning into the door, her pale skin contrasting with the dark wood with her multicolored nails reflecting the light.

"Hey." She replied, moving her black converse covered feet slightly as she looked at me. "What's up?" She asked. I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground for a moment as hair got in my eyes. I looked back at Abby, flicking some hair out of my eyes in the process.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come and get you." I told her with a slight smile. "Second day of camp, it's nice to have someone with you to help you out." I explained. I will admit, part of it was a lie so I could spend some time with Abby today but, part of it was true. When you're still getting used to camp it's nice to have someone who can show you around this place and give you some heads up. It's much easier then learning camp by yourself. She smiled a little, brushing some hair out of her eyes before nodding slightly.

"I'll come with you," Abby said, stepping outside and closing the door to camp. She soon was at my side, crossing her pale arms lightly over her chest. "Where are we going then, Mr. Camp Master?" She asked, looking at me with her purple yes. Gods, she was going to go insane when she found out about her mother.

"You get a weapon yet?" I asked her, starting to walk off. Abby quickly was at my side, walking next to me. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"No, not yet. You didn't take me yesterday. Am I supposed to get one?" She asked and I nodded. Abby looked around for a moment before looking back at me, eyebrow raised. "You have a weapon to?" And to that I grinned and looked over at her. I nodded, stopping in my tracks. Abby was caught off guard, noticing I was gone in a couple of steps. She looked at me and I took a black yoyo out of my pocket. I wrapped the string around my fingered and shot it up into the air. The string vanished and the black turned into a sword. Swiftly, I caught it with my right hand, observing the black blade. Well, it was bronze so no one was hurt but I spray painted it black. I liked it much better that way. I smiled at Abby, lowering my sword to my side.

"Nice, isn't it?" I asked and Abby, eyes wide, nodded. "There's lots of weapons you can pick from. Guns, swords, knives, daggers, lances…almost anything you can think of made of Celestial Bronze. Or at least, ammunition made of the stuff." I went on, spinning my sword around for a moment before stabbing it into the dirt and pressing onto the end of the handle. IT turned into a black yoyo again, string around my finger. I wrapped it up tight and put it back into my pocket, looking over at Abby. "We should get you a weapon for yourself so you can start training. Come on, to the shed." I said with a wave of my hand as I began to walk off to a simple shed in the camp. I stepped in, Abby following behind. I watched as she stared in awe at all the weapons, unsure what to think first. I smiled, crossing my arms for a moment, looking her over. "You look like a sword person." I observed before going over through the weapons. "I think I'll let you try one."

"All right…" Abby tailed as she watched me for a moment before I pulled out an average Celestial Bronze blade with a solid black handle. I looked back at Abby and held it out to her so she could test its weight for herself. She stared blankly at the sword for a moment, brushing her bangs out of her face for a moment before they fell back into place. Carefully she took the sword from me, her eyes still focused on the blade. I laughed a little.

"Test it out, move your arm around." I told her. She looked at me, laughing a little but she did as she was told. "Do you like it?" I asked. Abby nodded in response. "It's not to heavy or anything? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She laughed a little, lowering her arm.

"I like it. It's fine." Abby responded. "It's a good weight and it's a nice sword." She told me and I smiled a bit to myself, pleased.

"Great. Now, it turns into something. Swords are big and they turn into objects so you can carry them around in public." I explained as I stared at the blade for a moment. If only I remembered how to do that…

.

*Zerc*

.

I woke up late.

I woke up laying on my bed on my stomach, drooling over my pillow and my arms wrapped around it with my face staring straight at my clock. My eyes creaked open to read the alarms black face, and the green numbers wrote out 11:49. It could have made it easier on me and just said 'Late'. My eyes widened as I began to comprehend how late I was and I quickly shout out of bed, my sheets flying off the mattress as I stumbled down into a run to the bathroom. I saw a quick flash of my messy bed head as I stripped down and practically fell into the shower. Thank god they build on the bathroom in my cabin, otherwise I'd need to borrow the Hermes cabins like I used to when I first came here. The Zeus cabin didn't really have any year long campers before I came here from Texas. I've been staying at camp around ten years now without a chance to get home Mr. D decided it was time I get my own bathroom. I sped through my shower, quickly running out and pulling on some cloths. As I hopped on one foot getting on my jeans I caught a glimpse of the clock.

12:13.

Well, all hopes of leaving by noon were over with. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and combing through my hair. Pulling on my orange camp half-blood shirt, I started running down to the Big House in a pair of flip flops. But soon I was stopped by that beautiful face…or in this case voice.

"Hey, Zerc!" Amelias voice called and I lost control.

My feet stopped and my body turned as my lips twisted in a smile as I looked over at Amelia sitting on the porch of the Aphrodite cabin with some of her sisters with a light smile on her face. Her blonde hair shined in the sun light. All the Aphrodite girls where beautiful but Amelia was most definitely the most beautiful if you asked me. I waved. "Hey, Amelia!" I called back as she stood up. She was dressed in a girl cut camp half blood t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. She walked over, her feet in white flip flops.

"Whats the rush, Zerc?" She asked, soon in front of me. She looked up at me with her magical eyes that shifted from color to color like all Aphrodite's. If she was all mortal, I would think she'd have brilliant blue eyes.

"I have to go to the Big House, for practice." I explained. Amelia's expression wavered between happy to sad for a moment before she forced a slight smile. She opened her mouth to speak but I spoke first. "I'll be done with my lesson soon, you can go find Jojo or something." I explained as I started to back away. "I'm late…" I went on as I started to run. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" And with that I ran up to the big house and through the door. Chiron looked at me for a moment as I stood panting in the doorway. I put on a slight, charming smile and waved at him. He didn't look all that pleased with me.

"Your late, Zerc." He said with a stern voice. I gulped and nodded slowly. "Why are you late?" I sighed, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"See, I woke up late. The alarm didn't go off and I ran here as fast as I could." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, Chiron." The old, centaur sighed.

"You already missed your lesson." He reminded me before he begun to walk to his desk, his hoofs clicking on the floor. "You always do…" He trailed to himself. He looked over at me, his face disappointed. I slowly looked to my feet. I knew what that meant. Disappointed looks…that was Chirons way of telling me my father wouldn't be happy with me. I seemed to get it a lot. "Zerc, the summer season is different than the off season at camp. I don't have time to train you like I do then!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I said, looking apologetically at Chiron. He kept my gaze for a moment before sighing.

"I'll go over basic moves with you, a review. We'll also review over you Greek from yesterday. You better wake up on time tomorrow, if not early to make up for today." He said, picking up the sword I left from yesterday. He walked over to me, holding out my sword for me to take. I looked at Chirons face for a moment before carefully taking the sword. Every tiny detail on that man's face seemed to read an ancient wisdom I didn't quite understand. I straightened out my back and held my sword at my side. "We'll start where we did yesterday…"

.

*Jojo*

.

Every day I found myself in the forges for who knew how long. It felt like home to me…of course it ran through my blood but still home is home. I stood out like a sore thumb down here being the smallest, smoothest and palest of us all but I couldn't complain. I rubbed my hands with some moisturizer again before slipping back on my gloves as I looked over my blades again. I've been perfecting my blades ever since Mr. D and Chiron let me make my own swords. I never seemed to be happy with them though. When dad came into my dreams, he always said it's because I take after my mother because she's a perfectionist. He had a very good point there. I guess I'm a lucky camper to actually talk to my dad some, even if it's through dreams. Not like I talk to him all the time but, he's always there to try to help in his own awkward way if things are really going bad. But, it always seemed like he was trying to warn me about something but he never got to finishing it. I guess I got special treatment because I could control fire which meant something bad would happen. I guess dad was probably trying to warn me about that in his own, weird way. It didn't work but it was nice to talk to him. As I got dazed in my work, my mind drifting off into some sort of nonsense I was dragged out by the booming voice of the most poorly named camper ever, Ashley.

"Jojo! The Aphrodite is here for you!" Called the massively muscled, tall black boy. I looked over to see the familiar gruff face, struggling again to understand he was fifteen, that big and named Ashley. We looked at each other for a moment as I took a second to grasp what he said.

"Ok, I'll go see Amelia." I said, standing up as I readjusted my black cami. I scratched my leg with my black, army boot covered feet hoping I didn't snag a whole in the worn out skinny jeans. "Thanks, Ash." I called as I ran out of the forge to find Amelia.

"See ya, Softy!" Ashley called from back in the forge. Soon I saw a few Hephaestus campers attempting to convince Amelia to stay out of the forge. I walked over, looking over at Amelia. She smiled, crossing her arms.

"Ok, now I can go." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling my out of the forge. "I can take Jojo from here to get her camp Half-Blood t-shirt." I stumbled behind Amelia as she dragged me away. She stopped by my bunk and kicked the case by my bed. I laughed, opening it up and pulled out a camp t-shirt. I pulled it on over my head before walking out of the cabin.

"Come on, Aphrodite." I called, mimicking so many of my siblings. Amelia laughed, following me out. Soon, she was at my side, smiling.  
>"Whatever you say, Hephaestus." We both laughed and I gave Amelia a light shoved. I crossed my arms as she stumbled a little. "Come on, let's find Nala-" but before I could finish my sentence, I felt someone jump onto my back. I almost stumbled over before I heard the laugh. Here was the blonde, Poseidon spawn herself.<p>

"I found you. I win." Nala said as I turned around. Her blonde, thick, curly hair was proofed out about her head minus the bangs which the Aphrodites pretty much burned straight by accident. I could see the dyed turquoise strands of hair weaving in and out of the curls. Nala was rearranging her hand cut, over the shoulder camp t-shirt. I glanced at her dark jean shorts, noting it also had rips in it before my eyes were drawn back to Nalas face as she spoke, her ice blue eyes glimmering lightly in the sun. "Have you guys seen all the new campers?" She asked. "This is going to be an interesting month, getting them all used to it here." She went on.

Amelia nodded. "I just hope none of them accidently die during the capture the flag game." She said, flicking some hair over her shoulder. "Remember that one kid who almost died and his parents tried to sue camp?" She asked. I laughed.

"That failed miserably. The lost the case because the lawyers couldn't find camp." I reminded them before looking over my shoulder. "When do you guys thing Alan and Midna will show up…" I trailed, beginning to miss my boyfriend again. If I could call Alan that still. We started dating at the end of last summer…and Alan only comes to camp during summer. Half-bloods are told not to use technology because it attracts monsters so I couldn't talk to him at all. I missed him a lot but I was worried about what was going to happen when we saw each other again. I got pulled from my thoughts by Nalas voice.

"They'll show up today, don't worry. They might have just ran into something or got a burger…I think Owen was on their bus because he didn't show up yet either." She reassured.

"Thanks, Nala." I replied with a light smile. "Anyway, new topic. Isn't there a capture the flag game tonight?" I asked, starting to walk away. The other two quickly followed. Nala nodded, Amelia did the same.

"Yeah, I think so." Amelia said. "Can't wait though…I don't know the alliances yet. I don't pay much attention to these things." She went on, flicking some blond hair over her shoulder as she looked around. "It'll be fun though. Something to do and I get to avoid my half sisters gossip for a while." Amelia always was the best fighter in Aphrodite, probably due to her temper and that she's been in martial arts since she was younger. Also, thanks to her dad and her step brother, she has a bit of knowledge of boxing. Either way, she was still the dainty Aphrodite girl we all knew and loved. We talked for a bit but, it wasn't too long before something unexpected happened.

First, it was a small figure on the hill that caught my eye. Then it started to look more and more familiar, another figure with it.

Then came a shout, "Camp Half Blood, your amazing satyr has returned!"

"Vic?"

.

*Zerc*

.

It was hard to miss Vic shouting as Chiron tried to drill me in my Greek lesson. His words grew fuzzy as I quickly got up and looked out the window as I heard the familiar voice shout on and on. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The amazing Satyr who brought you Zerc has returned from his long, brutal journey back to camp Half Blood!" Called the familiar voice. Vic came into my view, a small figure in the distance. I couldn't help but notice Jojo, Nala and Amelia as well. I couldn't help but stare at Amelia for a brief moment before quickly looking back at Vic with a light grin on my face.

"Long brutal journey?" I called to Vic. I looked back at Chiron who sighed and waved his hand. I smiled and ran out of the big house and out to where the girls where. "You where just more upstate then here, Vic!" I called, crossing my arms with a laugh. He looked at me as I smiled at the familiar dark face before it to break out in a smile as he stopped in his steps.

"Zerc, my boy! My big three discovery from Texas! Come here!" He called. I rolled my eyes jokingly and went up to him. "Dude, what have you been doing? I thought we had a deal! You don't get taller than me."

"You met me when I was seven, what did you think I was going to do? Shrink?" I asked, both of us laughing a bit. He opened his arms and I just had to hug my old friend. Vic was the satyr who brought me to camp, a fact he enjoyed exploiting after I was claimed. He was one of my best friends. I couldn't help but hug him. "Vic, I haven't seen you in forever. I was starting to think something ate you. How are you?" I asked after he let go of me.

"Good, good, just been with my latest half-blood find. You know, what the greatest half-blood finder ever should be doing." Vic said with a proud look on his face before I burst out in laughter.

"You are so full of yourself. Your greatest find was me, and the only thing great about it is that I'm the son of Zeus. I'm just like everyone else you know…minus some things." I went on, patting Vic on the shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, laughing a bit himself before the red head next to him finally said something.

"Excuse me, do I get an introduction?" She said, seeming quite annoyed. The two of us looked at her, slightly confused. I hadn't noticed she was there before and I can guarantee she wasn't too happy about that. "I've been trying to say something since Vic opened his mouth and refused to shut up." She looked at Vic annoyed. He looked back at her and looked a bit shocked.

"Kor, I haven't seen Zerc in ages!" He cried, putting an arm around my shoulders and putting a hand on my chest which confused even me. "This boy," He said as he then shook me a little, "was my first half-blood who I found when he was seven! A-"

"Vic, before you make it overly dramatic, I'm from Texas and it's not an interesting story." I said, moving his hand. "Let your new Half-Blood speak." And with that Vic let go of me, grumbling about wanting to tell his story but eventually looked back at the tanned red head. I quickly noticed her eyes and how I couldn't really pick a color for them. Like Amelia's. If I had to pick, I'd say green would suit her but they shifted just like an Aphrodite. I didn't want to be rude and ask if she was claimed yet so, I just let her talk. She looked over at me and held out her hand. I shook it.

"My named Korinna, call me Kor or Kori or something. Everyone does." She said as she let go of my hand. "Take it your Zerc, Zeus' kid like Vic just said." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"The one and only. To be technical…my full names Zercules, it's a really long story but just call me Zerc." I paused for a second before I looked at Korinna again. "Out of curiosity, have you been claimed yet?" I asked. She shook her head, Vic doing the same as I nodded.

"No, now can someone please explain what the hel-" Korinna started but Vic interrupted her.

"Hades." He said, correcting Korinna. She looked at him, looking slightly annoyed as she sighed and opened her mouth but instead we heard the voice of another beloved member of the Big Three kids.

"She can say hell as much as she wants." Derek said, making us all jump as he seemed to magically appear behind Vic. He looked over at Korinna. "Derek, son of Hades. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and no matter what they tell you feel free to swear all you want."

.

It wasn't long after we started showing Korinna around before camp had its second surprise for the day. Nala, Jojo, Amelia, Vic, Derek, Abby, Korinna and I had just rounded past the big house when we first started hearing some shouting coming towards the camp. Derek was quick to head the group, quick getting his sword ready. He quickly took a defensive position. I sighed, feeling somewhat defenseless because for whatever reason Chiron wouldn't give me an official weapon yet. He would always tell me something along the lines of 'The time will be coming soon'. After about ten years it gets a little tiresome. Neither the less, I still had powers. I went up next to Derek as Nala stepped up to the center.

I looked over at her and whispered, "Where's your fancy, mini tridents?" Those where her weapons of choice and might I say, she had good aim. She looked at me, pulling her sea shell from her pocket. It didn't stay that way for long, quickly turning into a group of small, trident like throwing daggers with a slight grin on her face. The main one always looked strange to me, a whole in its center where some sort of gem should have been but I didn't bother ever asking about it. I looked ahead and nodded. Let's hope I don't die.

And that's when we saw familiar campers coming from over the hill. And when I finally understood the shouting.

"Guys! We need help!" I heard Alan call. Alan was the shaggy, dark brown haired son of Ares. He was muscular and handsome…or so Jojo used to say before they started dating late last summer. He had Midnas arm around his shoulder as he seemed to be helping her down the hill with the help of his half sister, Amanda. Also a rare, overly attractive Ares child, Amandas long black locks fell over her shoulders as she looked over at us. For a moment, all I was wondering was how she could wear so much black in summer but I was quickly snapped out of it as she shouted at us.

"Help us, smart ones!" She shouted. Quickly Derek ran up to help. Midna was the only family he had for sure, even if they where only half related by Hades. I quickly ran up behind, quickly noticing the bad shape all three where in. Midna had the worst, her cloths where soaked with her own blood. Major damage seemed to be in her left leg and right arm but she seemed nearly out cold. Alan had a few cuts and scratches though he was clinging to his sword still as he held up Midna. Amanda had a few cuts on her arm as well but the two Ares kids where nowhere near as damaged as Midna as you could imagine.

"What happened?" Derek asked, looking at Midna. Quickly, he decided to pick her up in his arms to give Alan a break as she moaned a little. He sighed. "Midna, don't make this more awkward." He said quietly but I could hear him. Derek let out a deep breath as we neared the infirmary.

"See, our bus…it got attacked by this big old monster you see. Midna ran out there and the thing definitely going for her. As you can see, it took a beating on her. Anyway, we fought it off but as you can see…Midnas not in good shape." Alan explained.

"Well, that's obvious." Derek muttered, looking at his half sister with that sorrowful look in his eyes. I've known Derek since he came to camp…and every time I remember back to then…I always remember this little boy from an orphanage always with that look on his face as if he's waiting for everything to disappear from him. Now he was probably imagining losing his half sister, the closest family he had. I sighed and patted him on the shoulder before he went into the infirmary with the others.

"Derek, don't stress yourself out. It's a couple of broken bones, she'll be fine." I told him, remembering something Chiron would say to me. His voice echoed in my head as I repeated his words. "The blood always makes everything look worse."

.

*Jojo (meant to be short)*

.

I guess you could saw I was overjoyed to see my boyfriend again…but I felt more distant from him then anything. I was expecting to feel this giant burst of emotions and happiness but all I felt was like it was the beginning of a summer again. I guess that's just half-bloods for you. Limited technology so I don't talk to him a lot which distended us. He gets busy around holidays and everything so he doesn't get to come up to camp a lot during breaks…but still inside I had feelings for him. That didn't die. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in how I was feeling right now. But, it didn't stop me from running up to him.

"Alan!" I called, running up behind him and grabbing his hand. I did my best to ignore the fact he was hurt. It wasn't all that serious but I'm aloud to worry about him. I did see a pretty nasty cut on his arm but I quickly pushed it out of my mind as he looked over at me. He smiled. He dropped his sword and hugged me, close and tight.

"Jo…I haven't seen you in ages." He said quietly. I smiled a little and nodded as I joined the embrace, wrapping my arms tight around him.

"I know, I missed you." I said before we slowly let each other go. "But, we can talk later. You have to talk to Chiron and get better." He laughed and I smiled as he picked back up his sword and went into the infirmary. But after he was out of sight, my smile faded. I crossed my arms as my face grew puzzled. This wasn't like how I expected. Slowly, I looked over at Amelia with a pleading look and quickly she grabbed my arm and took me away, dragging Nala behind her. I had to talk. I had to talk now.

.

*Zerc*

.

I followed Derek inside the infirmary. Campers where already tending to them. Amanda was sitting down, explaining everything as Alan found a spot himself. I looked over at Derek who was cleaned up against the wall near the bed Midna was laying on. He didn't seem to pay much mind to her, just focused on the door. I looked over out the window to see Abby focused on the door. I looked back at Derek and stood beside him.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, looking over at Midna for a moment. I didn't like seeing her hurt. Being a big three kid, this was something you where worried about and with all the blood, it seemed like she was going to die. As a big three kid growing up with other big three kids, you all get protective of each other knowing you're the biggest targets to monsters. It's almost like superheroes. When ones hurt its almost like all of us are. I told myself she'd be fine and looked over at Derek who shrugged.

"Jenny was here showing some new campers around. We told her to get Chiron. That's where she is now. He'll be here soon." Derek said with a shrug. Just then I suppose Abby decided to walk in, slowly creeping over to us while trying to avoid looking at Midna. She seemed extra uncomfortable around all the blood. I wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe sympathy pains. Maybe she didn't like gore. Maybe she was just empathic. Or maybe, just one of those kids who hates hospitals. I didn't bother asking as I watched her go straight up next to Derek. I watched as his face seemed to relax slightly upon seeing her.  
>"Hey." She said softly, her face blank though her purple eyes where slightly sad. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Of course we all knew the answer, worried but it was a good ice breaker. He laughed a little and shrugged again.<p>

"You ask the guy who's not hurt how he's feeling?" He asked, lightly smiling at Abby. She laughed and I smiled a little. Derek was getting a crush. I knew him to well. If I ever asked how he was doing he would have screamed at me. "I'm fine…just worried. Midnas the only family I got anymore." He said simply, looking over at the bed.

"Only family?" Abby asked. The look on her face, and I knew she realized she struck a wrong nerve in Derek. I noticed a slight struggle on Dereks face as he tried to keep calm. He didn't like talking about his past. After a moment, he must have decided on his move.

"She's my half sister on my father's side." Was all Derek said as he pushed off the wall and walked away. I heard the door open and close as I looked over at Abby. She looked sad, rubbing her arm.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. She looked down at her feet and I shrugged.

"He's never liked talking about his past. He's my best friend and I've known him since he came to camp. I know him better than anyone and I still don't know everything about his past." I honestly told her. "I told him everything I could remember about me before I got here but all he's ever told me is a few stories about an orphanage he's been in or something like that. I don't pry much. You'd have to mean a lot to him if he's willing to open up about everything to you. Even Midna doesn't know everything about his past and she's the closest thing to family he's had in a while." I took a pause as I looked up from the ground and over at Abby. She was nodding, staring at the door now. "It's not personal, I hope you know. He's like that with everyone, don't worry." I told her, smiling lightly to be reassuring. She looked at me for a moment, smiling lightly in return and that's when Chiron came in. I looked over at the old centaur and bowed my head slightly. He looked at me, his face cold and serious.

"Zerc, Abby, get ready for this evening, please." Chiron said, trying to sound happy but his face was stern. Quickly, me and Abby left the building. I was tempted to ask him about it but I decided against it. I didn't want to get screamed at by him. I looked around to see who was still around and instantly noticed Vic with Korinna behind him as he was rambling about something and staring at some new Aphrodite girls. I started laughing almost immediately as Abby looked at me confused. I didn't bother talking to her, just walked up to Vic and nudged him to get attention. He turned his head and looked at the sky.

"Hey, Zeus! I know he's your son but he's not the blonde beauty I was interested in." And both of us started laughing, Korinna did to. Though, things quickly got serious. "Zerc, what happened?" I slowly looked up to see a rare, stern look upon Vics face. I don't remember seeing it a lot, the only time I can remember vividly was when he was trying to get me to camp which was the most dangerous thing I've faced as a half-blood. A weaponless seven year old half-blood and monsters was a terrible mix. "I saw Derek walk off." He went on, trying to weasel something out of me.

"There was a monster attack. Dereks half sister on his dad's side, Midna, got banged up pretty bad and he's a bit worried. Alan and Amanda, two Ares kids, where in it to but they didn't get messed up bad." I explained. Vic nodded, rubbing his chin as he looked at the ground. "Chiron went in, probably to ask a bit about the monster and if other half-bloods where involved. Now, where did Derek go?"

.

*Derek*

.

I decided to sit down inside my cabin. I was worried yes, but it was more flash backs that where getting to me. The things in my past I didn't want to remember again or be asked about. Most of them where vague memories but I didn't like thinking about it. I didn't like thinking about mom. I also didn't like Midna being hurt. All it did was remind me how serious this all was. It was never a good feeling.

I sat around, thinking for a while as I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and got up, one hand in my pocket and looked out the window. I smiled slightly and opened up the door. Abby stood there, her expression sorry and awkward. She looked at me, smiling a little as she took a step back as she expected me to follow. I walked up to her, closing the door behind me and crossed me arms.

"Sorry about your sister." She said simply and I laughed a little and shrugged, instinctively looking in the direction of the infirmary.

"Midna will be fine. Don't worry." I told her. "I just get a bit worried about her and everyone pretty much. She'll be fine." I said simply. I looked ahead at the other campers wandering around the grounds. Things would be picking up after tonight with lessons for the campers. Quickly, I looked back at Abby as I started walking. "Hey, you know about capture the flag? And the campfire tonight?"

"No…explain please."

.

*Zerc*

.

By the time we all gathered for the campfire, Midna was patched up. Amanda pushed her up next to Derek before going to where the Ares kids where all standing. I looked over at her as did Nala. She looked fine, the fiery tips of her black hair where bright in the dim light. Her arm and leg where both in casts and she was now wearing an orange camp half blood shirt. Even if her and Derek where next to me, I could only hear snip it's of their talking. I quickly decided I'd dismiss it and looked back at the fire. I watched as everyone joined their cabins area. I noticed Abby in the flood of Hermes campers looking confused as she looked around. I spotted Alan and Amanda talking before he occasionally looked over where Jojo stood. Then I slowly looked over to the Aphrodite bunch to catch a glimpse of Amelia. She was near the front of the crowd so I got to see her before my attention was dragged away by a familiar voice.

Mr. D.

He stood at the center of us all in front of the fire, beginning a speech to all the new campers full of all the normal hate and disgust towards us. Well, maybe that was harsh but he didn't like us campers much. He reminded me of a little kid when they get grounded, their punishment is hell (or in this case, Hades) no matter what and they are determined to keep it that way to try to get mercy. It didn't change that Mr. D was a very unpleasant person who did not like us. He gave his typical speech that he did at the start of the year with his bored voice but I wasn't really listening. I tuned out of his rambling when he started. I looked over to see Chiron in his wheel chaired state near our oracle. I heard the old oracle was a hippie mummy who lived in the big house. I think Rachel was a good change to that, starting with the fact she was alive and in her twenties. She was talking to Chiron quietly, her red curls moving slightly as she talked. Chiron just looked blankly in front of him. That worried me the most. As Mr. D finished, he sat back down, not bothering to answer questions from a few of the younger kids as he did such. I sighed, rolling my eyes as Chiron got up. His loud voice was hard to ignore as he went on to great the campers and introduce himself in case some had not met him yet. He went on to talk a little about the camp, the gods and the capture the flag game happening tonight. But, he didn't get too far when our Oracle looked over at him with an urgent look.

And that's when we all saw the glowing rainbow medallion over Abbys head.

At first she didn't get what was going on. She looked embarrassed, rubbing her arms as everyone's eyes looked at her. But, she looked at Derek with a pleading expression. Derek signed, gesturing above his head to help her out a bit. She looked up a bit with a panicked look to see the symbol vanishing. The group of use couldn't help but laugh. I saw Jojo covering her face. Ah, Iris finally claimed her daughter. Abby opened her mouth, looking from us to Chiron for an explanation.

"And that, campers, has been the first claiming that I've seen this summer!" Said Chiron as he tried to pick back up his speech. He opened his mouth to go on but, before he could, it was the oracles time to shine. There where murmurs going on between the campers as they started mentioning Rachels eyes glowing. We all looked at her and of course, her eyes where green and glowing as she stared blankly in the distance. It almost looked as if she was staring at someone none of us could see. It was oracle time. I gulped. I never sat well around prophecies, knowing one day one would come for me. Being the son of a big three…you begin to dread your death is going to be prophesied. I could feel a rising tension between the four of us as a prophecy rolled out of the oracles mouth.

_"The foundations are about to fall_

_the Mistaken Hero must answer the call._

_Within the span of the summer he must choose his eight,_

_before Chaos turns the gods to hate._

_Two Worlds must form to one_

_If you are to end Chaos's plot before it's done._

_And when Chaos begins to wear_

_she shall finish it with her heir..."_

Rachel grasped for breath as her eyes went back to normal, loosening her posture to sit more comfortably as she looked a Chiron.

"I told you all the children of the prophecy are here." She said, loud enough for us to hear as her eyes stayed locked on Chiron. "The prophecy is only supposed to repeat when they're all here." He sighed, looking ahead at us. None of us big three kids seemed to be able to speak. I was scared and scared. But, luckily Derek was quick to recover and speak.

"All right, Chiron, what gives?" Derek asked, crossing his arms. "What haven't you been telling us?" He went on. The old centaur looked at him, quickly disregarding him. I felt my heart racing to see that Chirons eyes didn't move from me.

"Derek, I'll answer your question but this is directed toward Zerc and not you." He said and I gulped. Great, this was happening. My prophecy had come and everyone had to hear what was coming next. "Zerc, when you came to camp ten years ago, your father was quick to claim you." He began. "Inside the big house, he cleverly waited until we were alone. He did his best to mask what you where while trying to show me the truth. So, let me ask you one thing, Zerc. What is your father's name?"

"Zeus." I replied. That's what I've been told since I came here. It was the truth. But then…I saw Chiron's face and instantly I felt my world tumbling around me.

"Your father's name is not Zeus. You speak Roman. I have trained to fight as a Roman as well as a Greek. I have thought you about both worlds, everything that was not born with you and everything a Greek half-blood knows. But, Zerc, you are Roman." Chiron took a pause as I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew the words that were about to come out of his mouth but it didn't feel real until he said them. "Your father's name is Jupiter."

Roman.

Jupiter.

Everything I was told in my life just came crashing down on me.

Before this second I was a Greek half-blood, son of Zeus who had known this for ten years now.

Suddenly, I was Roman. The son of Jupiter who somehow found his way into the Greek world without getting noticed.

"But, Chiron, that makes no sense. How could I be Roman? How could I be here if I was Roman? Why would I be in a camp full of Greeks?" I asked, going on to say more. So many questions where swarming in my head but Chiron stopped me.

"The Romans have their own camp, Zerc, but your father knew you were destined for this. You where meant to grow up a Greek and fight as a Roman. If you where to go to the Roman camp, this wouldn't have worked. You might even be dead and the world would be doomed." Chiron told me. "I have one more secret for you before you assemble your team and we go on to the capture the flag game." I was still stunned as Chiron fumbled around in a large bag on the back of his wheel chair. I'd seen it before but I never paid much mind to it. Now I wish I had as I watched him pull out a sword. It was probably the most impractical shape, a lightning bolt made of Celestial Bronze. It shimmered in the dim moonlight and I was instantly drawn to the thing. Chiron looked at me with that all knowing look and quickly I walked over to him.

"My sword? This is seriously my sword?" I asked. Chiron nodded, holding it out to me. After all those years of waiting, I finally had my own sword. Carefully, I took the halt from Chiron and examined the blade. I saw my own face shimmering in the blade but quickly I noticed something etched into the blade. I was quickly puzzled looking at the image. It was a face, but I couldn't figure out who it was. "Chiron, what's this?" I asked, confused. And then he laughed.

"Your sword is special, Zerc." He explained. "Who ever made it spent enough time to put Hercules's face on it. It has a twin, when you find that I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see who's on that one." I opened my mouth to ask more questions but quickly, Chiron went on to address the campers. "A new quest has begun!" He called which gathered some cheering. "Zerc, pick your seven other campers. The prophecy deemed eight of our campers so eight must go." I gulped, thinking this over, so much running though my head. I tightened my grip over my sword, letting my arm fall limp at my side as I looked back at Derek. I smiled at the prince of the dead, my best friend.

"Derek…" I trailed as he looked down at the ground with a smile on his face. He was laughing. He walked over to me, hands in his pockets.

"We're so going to die." He said quietly. The two of us couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't hard for me to pick people. The names easily rolled off my tongue.

"Nala, you know you're coming." I said, looking over at her. She laughed and as she walked over to me. "Jojo, Alan…" This was when I started to falter. Rachel said all the children of the prophecy where here…the issue was figuring which new campers and which old ones fit. Midna would have been added to my little team in a heartbeat if she didn't hurt herself. Just for a few moments, I didn't know what to do. So much was happening all at once. Then I saw Vic in the crowd. My eyes stayed on him for a moment. Korinna was his new camper…maybe that meant something. Maybe? It had to. Claimed or not, it meant something. "Korinna." I called. IT took her a moment but as she walked over to us, I saw the shocked look on her face. Now what? And then Derek nudged me. I looked over at him as he gestured over to Abbys new spot in the group of Iris campers. Oh, Derek, how smart are you? Smart or desperately under the spell of a crush. But, I had to admit, Abby would work. "Abby." I said the name and now I was stuck. Midna was hurt and I didn't know what to do. As I fumbled around for a few moments in my mind, that's when things started to work for themselves.

"Zerc! Pick me!" Amelia called, slightly annoyed. "You know me, you know I can fend for myself. You know I can do a quest. Midnas hurt, she has to stay here and heal. You have no other options. I'm going to come you picking me to or not!" All I could do was smile. Amelia…she was destined for this to wasn't she?

"I guess I was just saving best for last." I said, smiling still. She almost looked stunned at the fact I wanted her on the team. "Come here." She walked over to the rest of us and I fiddled around with my blade until it turned into a necklace with a lightning bolt pendent hanging off of it. Slowly I looked from it to the others around me. This was going to be one summer for the history books, I could tell.

"You all shall leave on your quest in a few days." Chiron told us before looking at the rest of the campers. "Now, that this is settled, let the game begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the really late update! I meant to get this up in September, but things went spinning around, school and Skype and the Clan got in the way...alright, I procrasinsted. Well, this is my chapter, here it is!**

**One**

**Writerswand and Spacewolf**

**Chapter 4**

**Capture the Flag and a kiss from the Prince of the Dead**

***Korinna***

'Let the Game Begin!'

The campers around me scurried off and the wine god, who everyone called Mr. D., walked off, his hand on his forehead as he rubbed it.  
>The eight children of the prophecy were the last to leave. I looked over at Zerc.<br>"Why did you choose me? I'm new, I hardly know anything about the Greek—and Roman apparently—half blood world, I can't fight, and I haven't even been claimed!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air. "Really, if I were you I would have picked that Amanda girl, she looks like she can kick ass,"  
>Alan laughed. "She can," he said before going to catch up with his cabin at a light jog.<br>Jojo's eyes followed him as he ran off, and I could just guess at what she was thinking. That Alan kid was pretty hot, though he's not my type. I prefer Nick. Nick…  
>I wonder if he was alright? What is he thinking right now? Is he worried about me? I wish I could contact him…but Vic confiscated my cell phone. Apparently they attract monsters.<br>A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw only Zerc and a blond girl—Amelia?—by me, well, Chiron and Vic were a few paces away.  
>"I thought it was weird, you showing up at camp the day Rachel told us the prophecy. So I thought, maybe it was meant to be?" Zerc gave a nervous laugh before walking into the forest, talking to himself as he did so. "I can't wait to try out my new sword,"<br>Amelia rolled her eyes smiling.  
>I turned to look at her.<br>She met my eyes and fell silent for a moment. I shot her a confused expression and she laughed.  
>"I'm Amelia, daughter of Aphrodite, if you didn't catch it already; I like you, Korinna right?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Is that color natural?" she asked.<br>"Yes, I'm a ginger and proud,"  
>Amelia laughed, pushing her blond bangs from in front of her eyes. "I didn't know red heads could tan,"<br>I looked down at my skin. I really wasn't that tan…well, for a red head I suppose. "I'm American Indian. Iroquois, Canandaiguan," I explained.  
>"Uh huh," Amelia said turning towards the forest. "Come along, I'll see if Hermes and Aphrodite can be alliances,"<br>"Okay…but you're going to have to explain to me about half blood capture the flag as we walk, it seems different than what mortals play in gym class,"  
>The blond girl laughed. "Of course,"<p>

***Nala*  
><strong>.**  
><strong>This was just so freaking exciting! So many new campers, a prophecy, a quest that I was chosen to help with! With all of my buds too! This is going to be so much fun! Hopefully none of us die though, that would not be fun.  
>Nala…Nala…Nala…Nala! Concentrate! You're in the middle of a Capture the Flag game! And in enemy territory!<br>I straightened up and looked a head, running my mini tridents over and around my fingers and I walked. I kind of wished campers was around, I wanted to fight, I was getting restless.  
>Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the black haired Asian turned away from me, gripping her two dual blades. I grinned and ran over to her, leaping on her shoulders and jumping off. She swung around but her blades were down, she must have known it was me, aw.<br>"Nala! Why do you always have to do that?" Jojo laughed.  
>I grinned. "It's fun,"<br>Jojo smiled, looking around. "Hey, have you seen Amelia?"  
>I shook my head. "No, why? Don't tell me Aphrodite and Hephaestus are alliances?"<br>Jojo laughed. "Gods no. I was just hoping Amelia wouldn't be around when I kick her sister's pretty little asses,"  
>I laughed along with her. "Speaking of alliances? Aren't Poseidon and Hephaestus together? Something to do with my cabin leader being friend's with your late one,"<br>Jojo gave a sad smile. "Poor Beckondorf, I never knew him, too young I suppose, but I hear he was a great guy. Speaking of your cabin leader, I haven't seen him around, where is he?"  
>"Percy?" I shrugged. "Probably late,"<br>Jojo rolled her eyes. "Well. This is Capture the Flag, why are we still here talking?"  
>.<p>

***Abby*  
><strong>.  
>I walked through the woods, the thick canopy of trees above me blocking any of the minimal light that came from the moon and stars. A soft wind blew hopefully silencing my footfall. I shivered in my orange camp half-blood tee. It was summer, yes, but a, this was New York, b, this was a rather cool night. ...Camp really needs camp half-blood hoodies.<br>Aside that, I was really confused; apparently I'm the daughter of Iris. From my minimal Greek learning in History class I knew she was a minor goddess…of rainbows. I felt like an outcast of sorts, the Goth (scene-of-sorts) daughter of rainbows. That is, until I met Buck.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" a masculine, gruff voice said from behind me.<br>I spun around on my heels, coming to face a tall, buff older guy wearing a orange camp half-blood tee, his muscles showed through the cloth and the sleeves were rolled up to the shoulders showing a rainbow on his right bicep muscle.  
>"Who are you?" I asked.<br>"Buck, you're half-brother, and why are you here? You are supposed to be back guarding the flag!" the guy explained. "Shit…I said that too loud,"  
>"Why would you give me such an important job! I haven't even learned how to fight yet! I just got my sword for God's—gods—sake!" I cried.<br>"No one's going to attack you Ab. No one's going to find the flag, all you need to do is patrol about ten feet from where it is up in the tree!" He had led me back to the spot as we spoke, it wasn't that far.  
>"But but but, you said that loud! Is everyone going to race towards me and attack me now!" I exclaimed, freaking out.<br>Buck put his hands on my shoulders and walked/pushed me over to the tree where the Isis flag was. "Just. Stay. Here,"  
>I looked up at him, purple eyes wide…and nodded.<p>

***Derek*  
><strong>.  
>Zerc and I stood back to back in a clearing as we held our swords out, warding off the last few enemy campers who were too stupid to not run away. They all knew we weren't going to actually kill them, but still, we're threatening. Eventually they did run off though.<p>

"Yeah that's right! Run off in fear of my awesome lightning sword!" Zerc cried.  
>"And my death sword," I added, rolling my eyes and smiling.<br>"of doom," Zerc finished for me.  
>"Why do you always do that? Add 'of doom?' I'm pretty sure 'death sword' covers that,"<br>Zerc paused for a moment. "Whatever. We still make the most badass team ever,"  
>"Whatever you say Zerc,"<br>Zerc suddenly leaned forward and cupped his hand over his ear. "Do you hear that?"  
>"No," I said simply.<br>"It seems as if our macho Iris son just dropped us a hint of where their flag is," Zerc grinned, running off into the forest.

I smiled, shaking my head as I jogged after him. Zerc got way to into these games, acting as if each one were a movie, everyone playing their part, me and him the badass heroes fencing others to train but not to kill.  
>Soon enough I caught up with Zerc, who was knelt on the ground, hiding behind a strawberry bush. He must have heard me walk up behind him because he grabbed my pant leg and pulled me down next to him. I plopped a strawberry off the bush and into my mouth.<br>"Mmm, who put this strawberry bush here? I thought strawberries grew in the fields…" I trailed, chewing.  
>"I don't kno—Jenny," Zerc answered, whispering.<br>"Mhm, silly daughter of Persephone, moving our bushes," I chuckled.  
>Zerc elbowed me in the ribs. "Be quiet! Before she hears us!"<br>I grunted when he hit me. "Who-"  
>"Oh great, she already did," Zerc sighed.<br>"Who?"  
>"Shut up and lie low!"<br>"Who the hell are you talking about dammit!" I couldn't very well look over the bush to see myself, Zerc would kill me cause than 'she' would see us.  
>"Abby Lovett you idiot!"<br>…I should have figured that. He did mention Buck…  
>"She's coming towards us. When I say three, jump up and charge. One. Two-"<br>I cut Zerc off. "Wait! We're going to attack Abby!"  
>"Oh right. You like her. Fine, you run towards the tree jump up and get it, while I'll take care of her,"<br>"I do not like her!"  
>"Three!" Zerc said jumping up and running towards Abby. When he drew his sword I jumped up.<br>Abby jumped back, scrambling for her sword. "Zerc! …Derek! Why-" she began.  
>"Draw your sword bitch!" Zerc cried.<br>"Excuse me!"  
>"Draw your sword! If this was real I would have already run you through!"<br>Abby unsheathed her sword and for a moment thin and lightning sword clinked together before Zerc spun around her, jumped up, and snatched the rainbow flag off of a low tree branch.  
>"Hey!" Abby said rushing Zerc, actually managing to get her sword to his chin, but by then Zerc had already tossed the flag to me, and due to half-blood reflexes I caught it.<br>Abby looked confused for a moment at his speed but spun around to face me. She started to rush towards me but stopped. "Derek-" she began.  
>"Abby?" I said, unsurely.<br>"ZERC!" Zerc screamed, waving his arms up in the air.  
>"Derek, give me the flag," Abby said, lowering her sword and walking towards me.<br>I stared at her for a moment, awestruck. I shook my head and looked at Abby intensely, and then a small grin crept onto my face. I raised the hand holding the flag just above her. She reached for her but just as her fingers grazed the rainbow cloth my hand jolted upwards, keeping the flag just out of her reach.  
>"Derek!" Abby cried.<br>She jumped up and I threw it to Zerc and Abby ran to Zerc and then Zerc threw it back to me and thus our version of 'monkey in the middle' begun, featuring Miss. Lovett as the monkey.  
>Though eventually we got bored of that and Zerc started walking back to our base, I followed him, keeping the flag above Abby's level.<br>Although, without my knowing, Abby took a running start and jumped onto my back, causing me to stumble forward and almost dropped the flag. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist so she wouldn't fall off as she clawed at the flag with her long fingers, trying to grab it.  
>Zerc looked behind him, hearing the sounds of a struggle and ran towards us, just as an old friend stepped in. Buck.<br>Zerc stopped in mid pace and I stood up straight with Abby on my back, as we all looked towards our very…macho Iris son.  
>Buck looked towards Abby and I just as Abby fell off my back. "…They took the flag," Abby informed him.<br>Buck seemed to be in awe from the weirdness of the situation he just witnessed so I looked at Zerc, whose blue eyes widened as he came up with an idea. We exchanged glances and rushed towards Buck and grabbed him by the shoulders, our swords crossed in front of him, our arms—not holding our swords—behind him.  
>"Come with us Buck, you've been captured," I said as we marched forward, towards the jail between the Zeus and Hades base.<br>As we marched forward Abby followed us trying to pull at our arms and to free Buck…without much success.  
>Quickly enough we reached the jail which was a small alcove surrounded by dense pine trees, leaving the area dark and the grounded covered in pine needles, but we dragged in logs and rocks for seats. When we reached the jail we met Ashley, a popular Hephaestus camper. He quickly explained how Poseidon is his ally and how Nala explained how all the Big Three cabins are in alliance, seeing as there's not many of them to begin with. We left Buck and Abby under his watch as we started to walk off.<br>"How did I get captured?" Buck asked.  
>"…Cause of our mad ninja big three skills," Zerc said waving his arms back and forth in a crazy gesture.<br>"Cause you were distracted," I corrected Zerc.  
>"You ruined the fun!" Zerc snapped.<br>"Well do you expect him to believe we have mad 'ninja big three skills' when you're doing this," I said mimicking Zerc.  
>Zerc sighed as we walked off into the forest after leaving the Isis flag with Buck; so far we had a collection of…five flags: Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Iris.<br>"…Why you call Abby a bitch, asshole," I said while walking.  
>Zerc stopped walking. "You ask this <em>now<em>?"  
>I stopped walking a few paces ahead of him, not answering.<br>"You so like her," Zerc grinned.

***Korinna*  
><strong>.  
><em>"GAGA IS OUR RULER!" Amelia shouted as she ran to charge at the Ares campers.<br>"What the fuck?" I asked, confused as hell. _

Ignore those two lines. I was daydreaming. This is what happens when I'm bored and have no idea what I'm doing…happened in Trig a lot. Hmm…I'm still wondering if seeing goat horns on my hot math teacher was me daydreaming or if he was a satyr…  
>"Kor…Kor…Kor…Kori…Korinna!" Amelia shouted holding my shoulders.<br>"What what what?" I asked looking around.  
>"You fell fucking asleep! You let them all escape! How the fuck could you let this happen! We entrusted you with the important job of guard duty! Thank the gods you weren't watching the flag, or we would have lost by now!" Amelia shouted at me, obviously mad.<br>"…I wasn't asleep," I said. "I was daydreaming,"  
>Amelia sighed, calming down slowly. "Whatever, come on, you can come along with me as I go find the Ares flag, it can't be too well hidden, Ares campers don't tend to be very smart,"<br>I nodded as we walked off into the forest.

Amelia was several paces ahead of me; I trailed behind, kind of off in my own world, taking in my surroundings, thinking everything over when all of a sudden an arrow whizzed pass my ear. I was about to spin around and yell at some Apollo campers—I hear they are the camp archers—when I saw that no one was around, I didn't see nor hear anyone.  
>I frowned and turned back around, seeing the arrow notched into a tree. I walked over to it and pulled it out of the tree to examine it. The part of the arrow that would be feathered was in the shape of a heart, and the arrowhead was strangely dull.<br>"Korinna!" Amelia shouted, running towards me. My eyes widened as I saw her carrying a flag…and being chased by what looked like the entire Ares cabin. They were still a while back though. When she saw the arrow in my hand she stopped, eyes wide. "Err…Well. That's just great, but Korinna, when a herd of Ares campers are chasing you, I advise you to RUN," Amelia said taking off again.  
>I turned to see how close the Ares campers were and suddenly—as if all connection to strings controlled by one puppet master—they all stopped. Just. Like. That.<br>They stared at me, half utterly shocked, half in awe.  
>I looked down at myself, not noticing anything different, I felt…more confident somehow, but I looked the same, in my eyes at least. Well. Except for a whole new set of clothes. Not those boring jean shorts and an orange tee.<br>"Err…" I trailed.  
>"Since when was the new kid hot?" one boy asked.<br>"I didn't know Gingers could be," a girl chuckled.  
>Amelia walked back, the flag not in her hand anymore, perhaps she hid it. She stomped toward the girl and slapped her hard across the face. "You're just jealous,"<br>She walked back to me. "Hello new half-sister! You're probably wondered what the Hades happened to you? Well, that was Aphrodite's blessing, it makes you pretty for a few days. Not that you aren't already somewhat. …so for a few days don't try to wash off the make up or get back into camp clothes, everything's just going to come back," Amelia explained, with the whole Ares cabin present.  
>"So my mother's…the Love Goddess?" I asked.<br>"No, she's the fried pickle goddess," the same Ares girl from before said sarcastically.  
>"…You're asking for it chick, Shut Up!"<br>The Ares girl fell quiet; apparently Amelia has a menacing demeanor and reputation.  
>"So…about this Capture the Flag thing…" I whispered.<br>Amelia looked at me. "What?"  
>"What's the status?"<br>"Oh. Right now the only other alliance that has flags is the Big Three-Hephaestus one, but they're going to be impossible to win against,"  
>I looked at the Ares campers as my lips curved up into a smile. "Unless, we have a big, strong, ol' cabin on our side, under our leadership?" I asked her.<br>"Ares? Yes, but no, they would never join us, seeing as I captured their flag—"  
>The Ares campers seemed to collect their senses and remember Amelia, all looking toward Amelia. Just as they were about to charge—and Amelia make a break for it—I spoke.<br>"Hey, guys, do you mind lending us a hand? The Big Three-Hephaestus alliance has man flags and we kind of want them. We could use your help," I said slowly, letting the words flow out of my mouth, to their ears, and sink in.  
>For a moment they looked confused but then they stepped forward, and charged.<br>"That was stupid Kor!" Amelia cried spinning around and running off.  
>But the Ares campers swerved around Amelia, heading for…where I supposed was the enemy base for us.<br>Amelia turned around to face me, standing about twenty feet away, with an astonished look on her face. "Korinna—"she began.

***Derek*  
><strong>.  
>For some reason we were swarmed by a flock of Ares campers…actually I think it was their entire cabin. Yet they ignored us…wonder where they were headed—our base!<br>"Zerc! We have to go—" I turned around to tell Zerc and found him staring a Amelia and Korinna. Korinna—what the hell happened to her? She wasn't in camp clothes anymore, she wore more makeup than she had on when she came to camp, and—she just look plainly different than before, prettier I suppose…then I remembered something, Aphrodite's blessing, so it was pretty much fake. But of course, Zerc being Zerc, he was still staring at Amelia—wait, no, now he had tackled her on the ground.  
>"What the—Zerc!" Amelia cried. "What in earth was that for?"<br>Zerc shrugged, standing up. "Hi,"  
>Korinna looked up at saw me, she waved and I nodded back.<br>Amelia looked over at me, then back at Zerc, then at both of us. "I think Korinna has something to tell us,"  
>"What?" the redhead asked.<br>"What you did to the Ares campers!"  
>"Oh…I just have a way with words, that's all,"<br>"Nothing is as simple as that when you're a half-blood Kor," I said, understanding.  
>"…Wait…" Zerc trailed, still figuring this out. "Is Korinna a charm speaker? Cause that would make her a—"<br>"Aphrodite, yes," I answered.  
>"She was claimed," Amelia said nodding towards the arrow and just Korinna in general.<br>Zerc's eyes widened. "Charm speaker…" he trailed, letting out a big breath. "I know I chose you for something!" he cried happily.  
>Korinna raised an eyebrow. "I'm a what now?"<br>"A charm speaker. They use words to manipulate people like you just did, they are gifted Aphrodite children, there's a few others like that in our cabin," Amelia explained.  
>Korinna nodded slowly. "Alright,"<br>Zerc grinned.  
>"I wouldn't be grinning so big if I were you—" Amelia began just as a loud, sharp horn blew, echoing loudly through the forest.<br>"The Game is over? But we didn't—" Zerc began.  
>Amelia and Korinna exchanged glances.<br>"Stupid Charm speaker!" Zerc said running off.  
>"So…we lost?" I asked.<br>"Yes," Amelia grinned.

***Korinna: next morning*  
><strong>.  
>I woke up at about nine the next morning in the Aphrodite cabin. The guys had left already but the girls were still perfecting their hair and makeup.<br>I looked at the mirror above my bunk and saw that I needed to do nothing, I was already dressed, my hair perfect, and my make up on, perfect as well (well, for some people, personally I think it's too much, I hate lipstick)  
>I turned around and saw Amelia standing in front of me, hands on her hips. "Come on Kor, we have to train for the quest," she said.<br>I nodded as we walked out of the cabin. Amelia led me to where the rest of the group was gathered.  
>"We really need to train before going on the quest, particularly Abby and Korinna," Alan said glumly, obviously still upset over the capture the flag game last night.<br>Nala nodded. "I'm going to go scale the climbing wall now," she said, mini tridents attached by strings to her fingers.  
>"I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't kill anything," Jojo sighed falling after the blond chick.<br>"OK—we should probably go to the arena—" Zerc began.  
>"Wait, but don't I need a weapon?" I asked.<br>"You're a charm speaker for crying out loud!" Alan exclaimed.  
>"I could still use a weapon! What if no one's around? And I don't know how 'charm speaking' will work against monsters…" I trail.<br>Amelia sighed. "Fine, Zerc and I will take you to the weapons shed then,"  
>Zerc's blue eyes lit up when Amelia said his name. "Yes…Yes we will…" he trailed.<br>I nodded. "Alright,"  
>Amelia started walking off and Zerc ran after her. I caught Derek's eye and smiled nodding to them, he rolled his head and shook his head smiling.<p>

***Abby*  
><strong>.  
>Korinna ran after Zerc and Amelia which left me with Derek and Alan.<br>"So, um, bye," Alan said walking off toward the arena by himself, perhaps his cabin was training excessively there because of their fail capture the flag game last night?  
>"Thanks for all the help!" Derek called after him.<br>He waved his hand at Derek as he walked away. "You're welcome!"  
>Derek sighed and turned to me. "So…let's go to the Big House," he said walking off.<br>"Why?" I asked, running after him.  
>"Keep up," was all he said.<p>

We eventually reached the brick pathway that led up to the Big House. Derek walked right up the porch steps, hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. He opened the door and walked in, loosely holding the door open so I could step in. We walked through a hallway and into the kitchen; we stood in the entryway of the room.  
>Chiron and a black haired guy with brilliant green eyes were talking, almost arguing. The other guy looked about the same age as the Oracle Rachel girl, and looked like a Harry Potter without glasses or a scar, well, if Harry Potter was hot that is…somewhat.<br>"Percy…why are you always late?" Chiron asked  
>"Would you believe me if I told you my alarm clock didn't go off?" The older guy, who I assumed was Percy, said.<br>"That's Percy Jackson, the famous Poseidon kid who saved camp and beat Kronos in the last Titan War summers ago," Derek whispered to me.  
>I nodded.<br>Chiron—who was in wheelchair form—shook his head, putting a hand to his face. "You remind me of a camper I'm training these days Percy. Except for the fact that he's Roman…and blond,"  
>Percy looked around. "There's a Roman camper here?"<br>"Zerc?" Derek asked out of the blue.  
>Chiron looked over at us. "When did you two get here?"<br>"Since forever, we're ninjas" Derek said blandly.  
>"We're ninjas?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"…You're ruining the fun…" Derek trailed.

***Korinna***

I ran after Zerc and Amelia as they led me to the weapons shed. When we reached it Zerc swung the door open, and held it open for both of us, though, mainly Amelia, an idiot could see he was head over heels for her. We stepped inside, Zerc behind us. Amelia reached up and pulled the string attached to the light bulb on the ceiling. Light infiltrated the room, letting me see the rows and rows on every wall of the shed, full with different kinds of weapons.  
>My eyes widened. "Holy…Zeus?"<br>Zerc laughed. "We don't really care what you say here, that's just Vic,"  
>I nodded, laughing a little.<br>"Although…" Amelia trailed. "I think Zeus will prefer himself being holy whether then a pile of shit," she said, smiling a little.  
>Our eyes averted upwards to the ceiling where the sky would be but we laughed anyways.<br>Zerc walked forward to a shelf of weapons when suddenly the she door banged open, and the satyr we all know and love entered.  
>"I was told you were finding Kor a weapon…and I thought I should be here for that…to make sure she doesn't get handed anything too dangerous," he said.<br>I frowned, placing my hands on my hips. "I can handle myself! If I want a sword can't I have a sword?" I asked.  
>Zerc looked at Vic confused, but then his eyes widened as he seemed to remember something. "Fuck!" he cried, running out of the shed. "Chiron's gonna kill me!"<br>We all exchanged glances and shrugged it off.  
>"I guess I'll take Zerc's place…" Vic trailed, walking towards the weapon shelf. "I don't want to get you anything too dangerous…" he pulled out a long coiling whip, with a black handle and the rest of it was a bronzy color, sharp, but not like a sword.<br>I pursed my lips together. "This isn't fair,"  
>"Kor, you cut yourself with a butter knife…on multiple accounts," Vic pointed out.<br>"Not on purpose!" I snapped.  
>"Thank goodness,"<br>"Fine then! I'll take it!" I exclaimed, grabbing the whip. Unfortunately, I grabbed it a little below the handle, cutting my hand on the celestial bronze. (Vic explained to me on the bus ride about everything…like how half-bloods are more vulnerable, how they get hurt by steel and celestial bronze.  
>"Proves my point…" Vic trailed.<br>I sighed, holding my bleeding hand.  
>Amelia walked over and took the whip from Vic. "I'll take her to the infirmary," she said. "And help her get used to her new weapon,"<br>Vic nodded. "I think I'm going to go to the Pavilion for lunch," he said leaving the shed.  
>Amelia looked over at me. "We're head there later, because after I'm done with you, you'll gonna be hungry,"<p>

***Zerc*  
><strong>.  
>I ran up the brick pathway to the Big House. I was late! Late! Again! Ugh, why does this always happen to me? As I was running I nearly ran into Abby and Derek, walking down the porch steps from the Big House. What were they doing there? No—no time. "Sorry, gotta run," I mumbled quickly to them as I swung the door open and ran inside the Big House and into the kitchen where Chiron, in wheelchair form, and Percy stood.<br>"Chiron! I'm so sorry! I was helping Korinna—" I began.  
>Chiron put his hand up and sighed. "Zerc. You're leaving for a quest soon. You're doing what you're supposed to be doing. No training today, go and get ready,"<br>I should have known this…I lifted my hand and scratched the back of my neck. "Right…" I trailed.  
>Chiron looked at the clock on the stove. "It's only quarter to, one day when we're not training you arrive here before noon,"<br>I gave a nervous laugh.  
>Percy stared at me and laughed as well.<br>"Hi Percy," I said.  
>"Hi Zerc" Percy smiled.<br>"Gods forbid, you two are so alike, now go off and do what you're supposed to be doing!" Chiron waved us off.  
>Percy and I exchanged glances and left the Big House.<p>

***Abby***

"That was weird," I said as Zerc ran past us into the Big House, as we continued walking.  
>"That's Zerc for you," Derek shrugged.<br>There was a pause as we walked away from the Big House.  
>"Why did we come here again?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"So we can here for no reason,"<br>"I suppose so,"  
>I sighed. "Aren't we supposed to be doing more beneficial things? We do have a quest we have to get ready for…"<br>Before I knew it Derek had me pinned gently to a nearby tree. Confused, I opened my mouth a little to speak but before I could get any words out Derek had his lips to mine. My eyes widened as he kissed me, his hands flat against my back.  
>After a couple moments he pulled away and let go of me. "Do you consider that…beneficial…" Derek mumbled walking away, his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans<br>I stood, not moving, hardly breathing, in front of the trees, eyes wide as I watched him walk away.

***Jojo*  
><strong>.  
>I leaned against the rock wall, as Nala scaled it, her mini tridents tied to her fingers by string. She was half way up it. I examined my nails, kind of bored. I needed a nail file. I think I left mine at home…damn. Oh well, I'll just borrow Amelia's.<br>As I was contemplating I didn't notice someone walk up and poke the back of my shoulder blade. I turn towards them, a 'what the Kronos are you bothering me for?' on my face.  
>The person that poked me was the most annoying son of Apollo ever and worse yet, he had an annoying crush on me. He was about 5'8'', several inches shorter than Alan. His hair was a dark brown and shortish. His eyes were green, his skin tannish. He wore jean shorts and an orange camp half-blood tee, a quiver on his back, bow on his arm. This is Jake. Not only did he have a crush on me, but he was also probably one of the most sexist boys at camp.<br>"What do you want?" I spat.  
>"I just feel like wishing the hottest girl at camp luck before she goes off on her quest," Jake grinned.<br>If I was anyone else, I would feel invaded at that compliment from him, but I could care less. "You do realize it's not my quest, I was just chosen to go along with Zerc," I sighed.  
>Jake shrugged as he leaned on the wall next to me. I stood up straight and took a step forward, away from the wall.<br>"So…that Ares kid, Alan," Jake began.  
>"My boyfriend, yes," I said, feeling awkward calling him my boyfriend.<br>"I notice he's not around…I would expect you two to be like Siamese twins, after not seeing each other for camp's entire off season,"  
>"You do realize he was picked for the quest as well, he's training," I said through gritted teeth.<br>Jake shrugged. "Why aren't you with him?"  
>"I'm with Nala, making sure she doesn't get in any trouble."<br>"Well then, why isn't he here, training? You don't need to be in the Arena to train,"  
>"I think I know that moron. He likes training alone,"<br>"If I were him, your boyfriend, I would train here, so I could spend every possible moment with the sexiest Hephaestus camper ever,"  
>"You're asking for it kid," I said, my fists clenching, I could feel them getting warm, I could give a shit if he got burned and I got in trouble.<br>Jake grinned, reached over to put an arm around my shoulders, and was about to say something when suddenly a twenty foot water geyser shot up out of the ground, and when it came back down, Nala came with it, the earth closing beneath her feet.  
>I spun out of his hold as Nala launched forward, pinning him to the rock wall. With one hand on his chest, she pressed him into the wall, and with the other hand she controlled the water on the ground and soaked me, diminishing my fire.<br>"Are you annoying Jojo?" she asked; a weird glint in her icy blue eyes.  
>"I—not anymore…" Jake trailed.<br>"Good," Nala said, before Jake when flying up into the air on a stream of water, and carried all the way to the lake, where he was dropped, making a big splash and scaring the living daylights out of the water nymphs and Demeter campers.  
>I laughed and Nala turned to me, grinning. "You're welcome,"<br>"No," I said.  
>"Why?"<br>"You got me wet,"

***Korinna*  
><strong>.  
>I sat in the infirmary on a chair as a small girl cleaned and wrapped my hand up. Her skin was in between pale and tanned, she had blue eyes and long golden blond hair with a hibiscus flower in a small braid to the right of her bangs. She was short and thin and wore light blue jean short shorts, and an orange tie died camp half-blood with the sleeves cut so it was a tank top, the bottom of it was tied in a knot in the back. She was fourteen and her name was Jenny, she was a daughter of Persephone. Amelia paced around waiting, the whip coiled around her arm.<br>Jenny let go of my hand and dropped her arms to her sides. "That should be all right now," Jenny smiled radiantly.  
>I nodded and thanked her.<br>"Done? Great, come on," Amelia said grabbing my arm and leading me outside the infirmary a ways away from any passersby's. "Now take the whip by the handle,"  
>I nodded, thanking God…Gods, that I had grabbed it with my left hand not my right. I reached for the whip as Amelia released it. The whip uncoiled and dropped toward the ground, about a foot piled up at our feet.<br>Amelia took a couple big steps back. "Go ahead, swing it around, get used to the feel,"  
>First I put my right hand in the strap attached to the handle and then I swung it a little, smacking the ground a bit. After a while Amelia began to get bored.<br>"All right, to turn it into your mortal weapon…well, the easiest way is to just drop it,"  
>"Okay…" I trailed, dropping the whip to the ground. When it hit the ground it stayed there for a few seconds before turning into a woven necklace. I picked it up and clasped it around my neck, with little difficulty.<br>Amelia nodded. "That looks good with your skin tone,"  
>I nodded my thanks as Amelia began walking again. "Keep up; we're headed towards the Arena to train with the rest of the group.<p>

***Abby*  
><strong>.  
>I wandered around camp, unsure of what to do, where to go. Derek had surprised me. I hadn't expected that kiss. I mean, I liked him, and I think he liked me too, I don't exactly get why, but it seemed that way. And he just walked away afterwards. I didn't know what to think. My lips still tingled from when his touched them…It felt weird, I mean, it was nice, but, I don't know.<br>As I was walking I noticed Zerc, Amelia, and Korinna, so I decided to walk over to them. It appeared as if Zerc had just found them as well.  
>"What happened?" Zerc asked, acknowledging the bandage on Korinna's hand.<br>"Yeah…did anyone else get hurt?" I asked.  
>They looked over at me, a little surprised, not noticing me.<br>"No, Korinna just grabbed her whip by the sharp edge," Amelia informed us. "Jenny cleaned her up though,"  
>"Oh? So you have a weapon now? Where is it?" Zerc asked turning to the ginger.<br>She patted the woven necklace around her neck.  
>He nodded.<br>"We were headed to the Arena to train with the rest of the group," Amelia explained.  
>"Okay, I'll come with you," Zerc said, and then he turned to me, eyeing the sword in its sheath attached to my jeans. "Did Derek not tell you how to change that back into its mortal object?"<br>I shook my head. "He couldn't remember,"  
>"Well, whenever you drop it that works, but…" Zerc trailed pulling his necklace off his neck. It changed into a sword where the blade was lightning shaped, as they all saw last night. Abby could figure it had a twin; the blade looked as if it could fit together with something.<br>He spun the sword around and when the handle can back to his hand it was a necklace again. He clasped it around his neck. "Now you try,"  
>I nodded nervously and drew my sword. I spun it around and after it made a full 360 degree spin it turned into a necklace, but I missed it and it landed on the ground.<br>Amelia laughed. "That's okay, you'll get better after practice…Zerc was probably doing that all night in his cabin,"  
>A few moments later it appeared on my neck. I looked down to wear it hung. It was a black choker with a gem attached. It appeared to be a dark purple almost black, but I moved a little and as it reflected light it changed color.<br>"Oh, that's pretty," Korinna noted.  
>"Thanks…yours is too," I said.<br>She nodded, smiling.  
>Zerc grinned. "Now let's make our way to the Arena," he said walking off, Amelia running up to be next to him and talk. Korinna walked on the opposite side of Amelia and I walked behind.<p>

We reached the Arena, and damn was it loud. It smelled of a mix of sweat and blood. …The Ares Cabin was training. Luckily, since we had to leave for a quest by tonight, they were forced to leave so we questie's could train, and especially since we had two newbies: Korinna and I. When we came to the Arena's entrance we met up with Derek.

"Hey! Derek! Where have you been?" Zerc grinned walking over to him.

Derek shrugged. "Walking around,"

Amelia and Korinna had already walked into the arena. Zerc said something softly to Derek that I couldn't hear, his eyes flickering over to me. Derek ignored him and walked inside the Arena. Zerc shrugged and followed him, ushering my inside as well.

The Arena was huge, and lined with dummies and other things you could hit and fight. There was also a huge hellhound on one side, I was told her name was Mrs. O'Leary and that she was extremely friendly, she was old, but still extremely hyper. I was told she loved Percy…and Zerc, though not quite as much as Percy. He also liked Derek, but mostly because he was a son of Hades. Everyone else was just a person to her.

Jojo and Nala had arrived, and Korinna and Amelia were over with them, talking. Alan was standing by Jojo. Zerc and Derek were making their way over to them, so I decided to go over there. I looked at over at Derek, who stood with his hands in his black skinny jean's pockets. He had been looking at me, but now he looked away. Was he avoiding eye contact with me? He was the one that kissed me!

"OK, we need to train," Zerc began, obviously taking command of the situation, no one argued, it made sense. "Amelia, you seem to be doing a good job with Korinne, do you mind continuing to help train her?" Zerc asked her.

Amelia shrugged. "Sure,"

"Korinne?" Korinna giggled. "No one's called me that before,"

Zerc ran a hand through his blond hair. "Change isn't always a bad thing,"

"Me and Jojo can help Kori too!" Nala exclaimed.

Jojo frowned. "Aren't we forgetting Abby?"

Zerc looked over at me, then at Derek who was looking away. "You don't mind, right Derek?" he asked.

"Whatever, it's cool," Derek shrugged.

Zerc nodded, grinning and winking at Derek, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll train with Jojo," Alan said all of a sudden.

Jojo looked over at him, her eyes wide, she looked surprised. I thought they were dating? Oh well.

"While the rest of you train I think I'm gonna go try out my sword…" Zerc trailed, pulling off his necklace as it changed into a sword.

"You just want to play with your new toy," Derek sighed.

Zerc seemed to shrink back a little. "No!" he denied as he ran to the other side of the Arena.

"Draw your weapon Korinna," Amelia said as she drew a knife from her belt, she must have taken that from the armory, I remember hearing something about her not having a said weapon, she uses whatever she can find.

Korinna nodded and took her woven necklace off; it slowly grew and uncoiled itself until it was a long, thin celestial bronze whip.

As Jojo reached up and behind her back to draw her dual blades Alan reached up to his ear and took out his single diamond stud earring. The earring grew and multiple weapons appeared and disappeared rapidly in his hand, as if it was spinning through an inventory; hammer, axe, sword, knife, lance, javelin, bow, staff, shotgun, machine gun, various other guns, and all the weapons you could think of. It settled on a javelin.

Nala laughed and tossed one of her mini tridents up into the air, caught it as it came down, and ran to one side of the Arena. "Come on let's train!" she cried happily as the three girls and guy followed her.

As I was watching them I didn't notice Derek take out his yo-yo. When I turned to him he had the string around his finger and he played with the yo-yo, doing tricks.

"Draw your sword," Derek said, bored.

I unclasped my choker and stood there, and the choker transformed into my sword right there in my hand. I held it out, pointed towards him, unsure. Derek continued playing with his yo-yo. "You're doing it wrong,"

"What?" I asked. "I can't correct myself if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong,"

"Everything," he said, 'walking the dog' with his yo-yo.

I sighed. "How am I supposed to fix that if you don't tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

Derek sighed and spun up his yo-yo into the palm of his hand and walked over to me, sliding it in his pocket. He stepped behind me and reached his hands around me, to reach my sword. I blushed ever so slightly. He placed his hands on my hands; he slid one off the sword.

"You only need one hand to hold your sword, it's not that heavy, use you're other arm to block any incoming attacks if your sword arm is busy to protect your vulnerables. Also, if you ever get a shield, you definitely need to learn to hold your sword with one hand," he explained, whispering into my ear.

I nodded.

"Also, you need to hold the handle right, or else you can either hurt yourself or have your sword go flying out of your hand," he added, moving my thumb to the other side of the hilt, and positioning my fingers. "Like that,"

He looked down. "And your stance…Gods Abby, one small push and you'll fall over." He put his hands on my arms. "Feet wide apart—not too wide…" he directed me as he helped better my fighting stance.

He took a step back and walked back around to where he was, when he turned to face me his yo-yo was back in his hand and he was spinning it around in a circle, it transforming into a sword, it was all black except for a couple inches at the point, which was celestial bronze. Before I knew it he had his sword point up at my neck, the sharp point just inches from my throat, his hand was steady, and he pulled it back a few inches, just in case.

"If this was real you would have fallen to my death sword," Derek began.

"Of Doom!" Zerc shouted from about twenty feet away from us.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend.

As he was distracted I lifted my sword and pushed Derek's sword off to the side, before going in, and pointing my sword to his throat.

Derek raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Good, but, can you keep it up?" he asked, swinging his sword back and pressed it's flat edge into my back, pushing me toward him, causing me to drop my sword, we were only about an inch from each other.

"If this was a true battle against a monster, than my other claw not holding you like this would had run you straight through," Derek said softly. "And we do not want to see that do we?"

I just stared at him before punching him—lightly but enough for him to know what I was doing—and ducked, rolling out of the way, grabbing my sword as I stood up.

I spun around and saw Derek bent over, pretending to groan from the pretend jab to the stomach.

I rushed him, my sword perpendicular to my body, but before I reached him his sword arm sprang out toward me, I dodged, spinning around Derek as if in slow motion as his sword followed me. I jumped back and spun around, running to another part of the Arena.

I could hear his footsteps behind me. When I came upon a dummy I reached out and spun around it, pushing it towards Derek, as I continued running. I looked behind my shoulder to watch and saw that he had been ready and used his sword to block and push the dummy down, but, by being distracted by that, he wasn't ready when I pushed a second dummy at him.

It collided hard with him, they both bounced back, the dummy slid on its wheels across the Arena, and Derek fell to the ground, releasing his grip in his sword, it slid a few feet away. I rushed over to him and tackled him back to the ground as he tried to get up, my knees on the ground on either side of his legs, my hands on his arms, holding him down, one hand still holding my sword.

Derek grinned. "Now that you have me here, what did you plan on doing next?"

I paused, questioning myself, and at this, Derek spun over, so he was on top of me now, he held me down with one hand to my chest as he grabbed his sword. I struggled to get free, but his knees pinned my arms to the ground so I couldn't push him off.

"Come on Derek! All right, all right you won, let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Now, Miss Lovett, why are you giving up so fast?" Derek asked me, but just as he finished that a big hand picked him up by his shirt's collar and threw him gently aside.

Alan.

I grinned and jumped up as Nala, Korinna, Amelia, and Jojo came to my side as well.

"Now that's not fair, six against one," Derek said as he stood up and reached for his sword. "Granted two of you are still newbies…"

Zerc swooped in and scooped up Derek's sword. "Two," he said. "You mean two against one," he corrected his friend as he put his sword between his arm and side and held a hand out for Derek.

Derek grinned and accepted the hand, Zerc pulled him up and Derek took his sword. They jumped and positioned themselves back to back, swords out, as the two of them moved as one.

No matter, the six of us moved in.

.  
><strong>*Derek*<strong>

Zerc and I stayed back to back, guarding each other, and striking at our opponents, careful not to actually hurt anybody of course though, some clothing ripped and some hair may have been cut a bit though. Nala jumped around like crazy, the strings attaching her mini tridents to her fingers helping greatly, letting her to quickly snap them back to her after she threw them.

Amelia slashed at us with the knife she borrowed, and Alan attempted to disarm us with various weapons of his choosing, all failing. Jojo moved gracefully with her dual swords, and probably would be doing a lot of the damage if this was a real battle, but then, on those terms, Alan's stack of weapons would come to his favor as well.

Korinna ran around away from the direct fight, snapping her whip out trying to catch Zerc or I and trip us up, mostly ending up doing that to her allies, and worse yet, herself, and Abby… Abby. She moved skillfully, using her surroundings to her advantage and learning from both her allies and her opponents' moves.

We'd been fighting for hours on end here, and I was tired, I could tell Zerc was tiring as well. We won't be able to hold up for long, we needed to think of something now. Our opponents were tiring too, but there were still six of them. I looked at Korinna, and had an idea. I leaned my head back to whisper in Zerc's ear.

"Zerc, it's time to split," I began, telling him the rest of my plan.

He nodded and we drove apart, surprising them all. He ran toward Korinna and Alan followed. I ran to the correct position, having Jojo, Nala, and Amelia gang up on me. I ducked and dodge their blows until Korinna whipped toward Zerc and he jumped high in the air, letting the whip hook onto Alan's leg. Zerc landed back down on the ground and pushed Alan, before jumping out of the way, causing Korinna—who was still holding her whip—to fall into Alan as Alan stumbled forward into Jojo, Nala, Amelia, and me if I hadn't ducked and rolled out of the way. The five some fell in a large, entangled pile.

Wait…five?

Before I could react I felt a force knock me down to the ground, my sword flying out of my hand and dropping several feet away.

"You think I would fall for that?" Abby laughed, as she positioned herself to sit more comfortably on top of me, her arms crossed over her chest, her sword back in choker form. I felt a small weight appear in my pocket. My yo-yo was back.

Before Abby could feel to confident Zerc ran up, sword also back in necklace form, picked Abby up by the back of her camp tee, and gently tossed her aside into the pile of campers who were just started to get up, causing them to fall again. He then offered me a hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

A sound of clapping made all eight of us turn our heads to the entrance of the Arena. There, in his centaur form, stood Chiron, next to Vic.

"Ah…you two are excellent Parabatai," Chiron said. "Not saying the rest of you weren't as equally brilliant,"

The group of six began pulling themselves together, grumpily, their weapons back in their mortal forms.

"Parabatai?" Zerc asked.

"It's a Greek—or perhaps Latin, I forget—word. Technically, it means transgressors, but the old saying is a strong bond or fighting pair, closer than brothers." Chiron explained.

Zerc grinned and looked at me. "Parabatai?" he asked his hand out.

I took his hand, gripping it. "Parabatai,"

Chiron's face turned serious. "It's near five, and I need to have a last few words with the children of the Big Three here, the rest of you should go make last minute preparations for the quest, or at least, go get something to eat."

They nodded and made their way out of the Arena, thus leaving Zerc and me next to each other, and Nala standing off by herself. She walked over to us as we walked over to Chiron together.

"I'm not 100 percent positive, but by the end of your quest, you, and not just Zerc, will have to fight a powerful creature. I'm not sure whether it's a titan, a god or goddess, or some sort of monster, but they will be powerful, extremely powerful, and I will like to give you three some advice before you head off,"

"Okay, well, spit it out then Gramps," I said coolly.

Chiron sent me a sharp glance but continued. "You're weapons can all gain something, and become extremely powerful, not necessarily invincible, but powerful. Zerc, you already know that you're sword has a twin, I have only a slight idea where that may be, I may think it might be beneficial to begin looking in the city. Oh, and yes, when together, they have a name, and a Latin one at that. Nimbus. This has multiple English names, so it may just be for the better to call it Nimbus." Chiron began, before turning to Nala next.

"Nala, your mini tridents, you've noticed a small gap in one of them no doubt?"

Nala nodded. "Don't tell me I have to find a gem that goes in there and lets me pull apart water like Moses did in the Bible?" she grinned, looking at us. We laughed.

Chiron didn't. "You're partly right, it transforms you're mini tridents into one large trident, quite identical to the one your father has in his underwater kingdom,"

Nala nodded. "So I should dive into the sea and go to his kingdom to find this so called amazing gem right?"

"Not necessarily, although, it may be helpful to get into contact with your father for more advice," Chiron explained, before turning to me.

"Derek. You're sword's hilt, it's strange isn't it?"

I took out my yo-yo and spun it around in a circle, to look at my sword, it did look different. "I suppose so; I never took note of it,"

"That is because your father's keys can fit in there. Hades keys. They have the power to let anyone in or out of the Underworld, because of this, you can only have the Keys in your sword temporary, when fighting something that needs to go to the Underworld, and you have to be careful, extremely careful, to not let them into anyone else's hands, let they release a soul from the Underworld," Chiron explained.

I nodded my understanding.

"The thing that's different about you is that while Zerc and Nala get to keep their powerful weapons, you do not, after the quest is complete, you must return the Keys to your father, in the Underworld, and if you don't remember, the entrance is in L.A."

I winced a little, remembering my old life back in L.A., in that orphanage. My mother dead, my father not caring, letting her die, alone, letting her kid live on, alone.

Chiron gave me a sympathetic look. "Because of this you're sword is called chásei ti̱n psychí, which means Lost Soul,"

I nodded. "I'm still going to call in my death sword,"

"Of Doom," Zerc added.

I shook my head as Chiron sighed. "As you like," He left the Arena and we all turned to Vic, who had been strangely quiet through all of this.

Once Chiron left Vic spoke, softly. "I know Chiron would never allow this, but I'm coming with you guys,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jojo/Spacey's AN: I am so, so, SOOO sorry about this guys. Like, you have no idea. It'd been a really rough year and other things have butted into the way of my ability to write anything. But, finally I finished and fixed up this chapter. Hopefully this will never happen again. If it does, hopefully the chapter will be much more interesting and decent then this really long ramble. But, either way, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**One**

**Writerswand & _Spacewolf_**

**Chapter Five**

.

*Zerc*

.

"You're coming with us?" I asked, the shock probably clear on my face. "Vic, I love you but no. You can't come. You'll get yourself killed or something." I told him, watching his expression fall for a moment before it picked back up again. He looked determined, and that probably worried me the most. I didn't want him dead. I felt bad for telling him no but, I had to.

"Come on, Percy brought his satyr with him and he didn't die. Why can't I come with you?" Vic said, his voice calm yet stern. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, covering the writing on his orange t-shirt when he went to rub the fuzz on his chin that formed his small goatee. "I can handle myself you know."

"Percy didn't know anyone at camp when he got his quest." I reminded Vic. "I picked everyone to go on the quest already. You are going to stay here and take a break. Either way, you're not coming. I won't let you." I took a pause, thinking back to the prophecy. Enough was on the line already. "I'm not tempting the fates just yet." Vic folded both of his arms back over his chest. His expression was stern and displeased but his eyes twinkled in excitement. Like he was plotting something. If he was going to try to follow, then I already lost this fight. He would try no matter what I said then. "Don't come." Vic looked down at his feet and shook his head slowly before shrugging. He let out a little sigh and shrugged again before looking at the exit of the arena.

"Fine, your right. I guess I'll get some food now." Vic said, dropping his arms and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back at us. "You guys coming? You have to leave tonight. Might as well get something to eat before you pack up." He said, waving his hand as he started walking to the door way. The three of us looked at each other. Derek shrugged, his sword back in a yoyo form which he was playing with. He didn't make eye contact, just watched his yoyo.

"I guess I could go for a bite." He mumbled, his voice detached. Chiron must have opened some old wounds, because Derek seemed lost right now. Derek never told me much about his childhood, but the mention of going to L.A. and visiting his dad didn't seem to sit well with him. Nala noticed to. She was holding her shell in her hand, putting it back in her pocket as she observed Derek.

"Dude, what's up?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was kind and considerate but we all knew she would not let Derek leave until he said something. We were the children of the big three, we'd all known each other since we all came to camp and were close because of spending so much time together. We knew each other well enough to know Nala wouldn't let him go until he said something. Derek grabbed his yoyo and stared at it for a moment. "Derek…"

"I'm from L.A. and now I'm thinking about my mom. I'm thinking about my past, which isn't something I enjoy" He said, putting his yoyo in his pocket. "And I'm not looking forward to speaking to my dad." He took a breath before looking up at us. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry." He said.

"Yes, we can go now." Nala smiled, probably happy to push Derek as far as to mentioning his mother, as she walked towards the door. We followed as she looked back at us. "Hey, do you guys still need to pack?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I got out the bag. I haven't started packing yet though." I said, following behind her. Derek trailed behind me, probably still lost in thought. I kept talking anyway, hoping he'd get happier. "I know we have a quest and we all could die tomorrow, it just isn't totally clicking yet. It will by tonight though." I went on.

"The same, totally the same." Nala said with a laugh as she walked out of the building, now walking backwards to look at me. "When are we supposed to leave anyway?" She asked, mainly looking at me. I shrugged. She laughed. "Dude, it's your quest!"

"It's Zerc, when does he ever have anything planned?" Derek asked, now at my side which I hadn't noticed before. I looked over at him, smiling a little as he looked ahead with a slight smirk on his face. My Derek was back.

"Hey, you're happy now." Nala said as if she was reading my mind. I nodded in agreement as Derek laughed a little more and shrugged.

"Nice that your back." I agreed, nudging his arm. Soon, the mess hall was in sight and it was the most fantastic sight ever as my stomach rumbled. Oh yeah…food. I was starving and as soon as my eyes hit the building, no one was getting in my way. I started to run before I knew it. Derek shouted something after me as I started running that was probably something like 'What the hell are you doing?' or something among similar terms. I ran into the building and immediately searched for food. By the time I was offering some in the fire to the gods, Nala and Derek had walked in. Derek looked at me and laughed a bit with Nala. He shook his head with a smile still on his face as he looked back at me.

"Crazy fuck."

.

*Nala*

.

We ate, joking as always. The big three kids all sat together at one of our tables, Percy joining in when he was here over the summer. We would all be alone otherwise. Well, except Derek who had Midna. She now was at the head of the table in her wheel chair, eating some macaroni and cheese with her good hand. But, I think she was going back home after the summer again so come fall, us three would be alone again. The mood around the table was great though. It was really mellow and light hearted, everyone seeming to forget in a matter of hours we were going off on a life threatening quest.

As the boys joked about unicorns, I turned my head to see the others with their siblings. Jojo was at the Hephaestus table, standing out as always. She was getting up, probably to go back to her cabin to pack. She stood there, saying something I couldn't hear to her cabin mates, her hands on the table. Her face was wavering, she probably was saying good bye. She finished and stood up straight, quick to receive hugs from one of her half brothers who almost engulfed her in his arms. He released her and she laughed and soon she was bombarded by her siblings, all wishing her well and hugging her before finally letting her go. She passed the Ares table, hand out to hit Alan on the head as she passed to get his attention. She kept walking as he turned his head to see who hit him. He smiled, laughing a little before looking at his table mates, some of who were in a fierce argument. Others talked, probably about death and war. Alan said something, getting up with his tray. They looked at him, some going to shake his hand. He was off to pack to. My eyes drifted from Ares to his lover, Aphrodite. The Aphrodite kids for the most part were fairly annoying but Amelia was beside Korinna, smiling and talking to her new friend. Her siblings didn't pay much attention to them, just focusing on food, make up or whatever it is Aphrodite boys did. Amelia said something to the others as she got up. Some of the girls went to hug her, the ones she knew, as Korinna awkwardly stood beside her. Aphrodites blessing was still on her, and I felt bad. I would hate being an Aphrodite. As I thought about Aphrodite, rainbows buzzed about mind. My eyes trailed to Abby and her table. She was alone and stood out awkwardly among her siblings. She watched some of the others leave and seemed to wonder if she should too. She didn't wonder for long as Amelia came over with Korinna and put a hand on her shoulder. She said something to the Isis campers as Abby stood up. They stood there as Abbys siblings probably wished her well and then the three were off.

Our friends…all going off hoping not to die on Zercs quest. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, at least a bit of them. They had so many siblings, so many people just like them. If they wanted, they could leave camp and do what they wanted. Me? I had Percy who was only here over summer. I didn't want to go home and live with mom again. She and grandma were so frustrating. And mom's boyfriend last time I visited her? The man was so boring…it was horrible. I never stay long when I visit. I guess maybe I miss her a little, staying here so long but…at the same time I don't. I probably sound so selfish and heartless, knowing well something bad happened to Dereks mother but I didn't miss her. I didn't miss her like I should and I really didn't want to.

I sat there, lost in thought before feeling an arm on my shoulder. My head perked up and I turned around. The others had finished their food and Percy was beside me. He shook my shoulder a little as he went to speak. "Come on, Nala, let's go back to the cabin so you can pack up." I smiled a little, happy that I had a brother. Especially the most famous brother out of everyone in camp. The others were up, besides Midna.

"See you soon, Nala." Zerc said, waving his hand to me before looking at Derek beside him. "You too." Derek laughed, crossing his arms.

"You do realize our cabins are all the same direction right?" Derek asked. Zerc seemed to be waiting for that, he grinned. "…crazy fuck, you're not going to race me there are you? I need to bring my sister back!" Too late for that, Zerc was already running to his cabin. He was a ball of energy wasn't he? Derek shook his head and laughed, looking over at me and Percy. "I got to bring Midna back. You guys go and get back, Nala has to pack."

And before I knew it we were back at Poseidon's cabin, Percy sitting on his bed. I got out a bag and started packing some extra cloths, shorts and some tops. I looked around the room, what else to take? Food might be a good idea but…I didn't really have any. I'd have to get some when we could on the quest…just in case. Already packed up a tooth brush, knowing well that was the least of my worries. A sleeping bag or at least some blankets made sense, this quest was going to be pretty long. But, then again, they were heavy and extra baggage. I decided on a blanket and hoodie. I also got some PJ pants if we ended up somewhere cold. I kept looking around, unsure of myself before sitting down on my bed.

"Percy, was it this hard to pack for your quest?" I asked, looking at him. He looked over me and laughed, shaking his head. "Right, you didn't have that much stuff to bring did you?"

"I was in camp for like…a week. I didn't have much, no." He said. We sat quietly for a moment. "Want pointers?" I looked over at him and laughed a little. I nodded. "Keep your weapons close as well as your friends. You're going to have you and two other big three kids with you. Monsters will pick up on that. Sleep where you can and eat when you can because you'll need energy. And there's going to be a lot of times you're going to think you're going to die. It's not assuring, I know. But I can almost guarantee no matter how hard things get you will not die. Gods need demigods and as much as dad is never around, he does love you more than you know. Granted, he's cheated on both of our mothers by now…well, probably yours by now, but he does care. And he knows you have a destiny ahead of you. Things always seem to work out, no matter what. Just, don't get cocky. If you think things will work out you're more likely to end up dead. Try not to get paranoid about what's going on. You can do it, and you're not alone." He said. He paused for a moment, as if he forgot something. "Oh, and bring drachmas. Bring loads of those. You never know when you might need them. The gods and everyone just love them. Real money won't do you much with them." I nodded, getting back up. I did what Percy said, and got as many gold coins as I could find and stuck them in my bag, throwing in a brush and other hair things in as well. From there, there wasn't much I could do unless I wanted to bring my pictures. I looked at the wall of my cabin. It was plastered with photos of everyone I knew, all of my friends. No…I couldn't bring them. Something could happen to them. So, with that, I was packed. I looked down at myself, my feet in black converses. The canvas would be fine in water, Poseidon kids only got wet when they wanted to. I looked at Percy.

"Well, this is good bye for now, bro." I said. As much as I didn't talk to Percy, as much as I hardly saw him, as much as he was older…he was still the only brother I had. We had a bond that wasn't going to go away. He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Not good bye, see you soon. You'll be back soon enough." Percy told me. "I'll be rooting for you."

.

*Derek*

.

Midna was wheeled next to her bed, unhappily glaring at her cast as I went on packing. So far, I was pretty much done already. It didn't take long to get some cloths in a bag with some other, obvious, half-blood necessities. I was done but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel like I was doing anything or that I would any time soon. My mind wasn't in the task at hand. It was on Chiron.

Visit my dad? Actually see him again? The thought made me sick. The last time I saw him, I was about eight. It was a time I tried to forget about, but it was hard to put out of my mind. It was the funeral, outside just after her burial. I was alone, sitting by the tomb stones unsure what to do. As far as I had known, I didn't have family. At least any who wanted me that is. But, he showed up. I remembered he was pale, his hair long and black. His features were sharp and his face was expressionless. The suit that he wore was probably the blackest thing I'd ever seen. Something about it just made it darker than normal black. He said he was sorry. He said he come as my mother would recognize him, that it wasn't a normal look for him but that it was what she'd known him as. He told me how sorry he was and then he asked if I recognized him. I said no. He laughed.

Then he told me he was my father. As a kid who just lost his mother, this was amazing news. I had a parent, my life wasn't destroyed. I was told he had somewhere for me to go and that I would love it. I didn't realize I'd end up in an orphanage. He probably meant Camp, which I did love but none of this left him and LA a good taste in my mouth.

I've spent so much of my life since I left telling myself I wouldn't go back and that I wouldn't see him again. I've spent it blaming that place and my father on my mother's death. On her life in general and how hard it was for her. I can't believe when I saw him he tried to act hurt, meanwhile he had Midnas mother somewhere. I can't believe he has the nerve to pretend he actually cared. And now I was supposed to see him again.

The man would just have to be lucky that I won't snap on him.

"Derek…what are you thinking?" Midna asked. She sounded annoyed, she probably had been talking to me for a while. I looked over at her, feeling distant. I shrugged.

"Chiron says at one point I'm going to have to go home and talk to dad." I said, not wanted to talk about my life. I didn't like to bring it up. I knew eventually I'd need to explain everything to everyone, but not now. "I need to pack or something…but my minds off…" I trailed, sighing.

"What? Day dreaming about Abby or something?" Midna, thank you for thinking like Zerc sometimes. I laughed and shook my head, finally feeling my expression break again.

"No. At least not now. What'd be the point anyway? I'm going to spend a whole quest with her, and this one's a long one." I told her, getting up. "On that…I should probably pack more cloths…" Midna laughed a little to.

"You should do that." She agreed, looking at her bed now. "I'll miss you, you know." She said. For the first time since I knew her, I felt like I was seeing her softer side. I smiled a little, looking over at her. It was nice to have a sister…or half sister.

"I'll miss you to." I told her, getting some more cloths and shoving them in my backpack. I looked over at Midna who was staring blankly ahead of her, chin in her hand. We went silent and soon enough, I was done packing. I slung the bag on my shoulder and looked over at her. Slowly, Midna looked back over to me, her face unreadable.

Then she opened her arms, wanting a hug. I smiled. It was nice to know my only sister was capable of caring about me. I bent over to hug her in her wheel chair and she hugged me back. Then I let her go, readjusted my back pack and headed for the door. I stepped outside and was greeted by a voice.

"Hey…"

.

*Abby*

.

I didn't have much to pack, so I was out of my cabin fast. Everyone seemed to want to stop me and wish me luck, though only half of them seemed to remember my name. Not like I blamed them, last night was my first night in the cabin. It still felt good that they cared enough to say good bye, knowing me or not. I left as quickly as I could though with the stuff I came with and stood outside for a moment. I didn't know where to go from here, Zerc never told me. For that matter, no one did. I sighed and decided to seem like a stalker as I headed to the Hades cabin. Because it'd be so normal to find me sitting on the deck wouldn't it? Well, how much could he mind? He kissed me already today, he had to like me somewhat right? He was hard to read.

By the time I went through the confusing mess that was Derek today, I'd reached his cabin and sat on the porch. I didn't hear anything happening inside, nor was I really trying. It didn't matter to me. By the time I heard the door open, I was watching campers around camp. I looked over to see Derek leaving his cabin. I suddenly felt weird and embarrassed to be sitting here.

"Hey." I said softly, catching his attention quickly. I watched as a slight smile came across his face as he shut the door. He leaned up against it, his arms crossed.

"Hey." He repeated. "Let me guess, Zerc never told you were to go or something and you ended up here hoping I would know?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little myself. "Don't you know where we're going?" He just gave me a sly smile that didn't answer me at all and just started walking. I rolled my eyes and followed after he left the deck. "Aren't you helpful?" He didn't respond and changed the subject.

"So, how do you feel about the quest?" He asked. I shrugged and he smiled as he examined my face. Derek seemed to be good at reading people, which was annoying as I couldn't read him myself. "Nervous right? I would expect so." I crossed my arms.

"Well, what about you? You nervous?" I asked, his face not molding much to give me any hints. He shrugged his shoulders like I did, looking ahead.

"Maybe." He looked around him, as if looking for where we were going. That within itself made me want to laugh. Derek never seemed to have destinations on the mind whenever he was walking around. "Don't worry, I'm sure we won't miss our quest." He joked.

Of course, I laughed. Then something else came to my mind from my first day. I tilted my head and looked at Derek. "Hey, how come you decided I was an Isis camper when you saw my eyes? Purple eyes can be natural." Derek laughed, shaking his head.

"Not you're purple. Have you seen your eyes? They are not natural." He took a pause. "They are gorgeous though." And with that, I blushed.

Thank gods he didn't notice.

.

*Zerc*

.

I already had my things packed up last night. Everyone else was busy throwing their stuff in there bags, probably talking to their siblings as they came into their cabin but I was alone. I sat against by bed, staring at the statue of Zeus.

Being the son of his Roman form made this strangely awkward. That part of my identity was gone, a part I was very use to. I guess in reality, I wasn't much different then I was before but I felt it. I didn't belong here like I used to, even if it was my home. It was for Greek kids, with their Greek parents not for Romans. For the first time I could remember, I felt alone.

I didn't like that feeling.

After a while of staring at Zeus, trying to figure out what he was thinking when he sent me here, I pushed myself off the ground and went to the other side of the room to look at the only remnants of my half sister. Well, she was my half sister before I was Roman, I wasn't sure about now.

I never met her, but Percy told me about Thalia. She came to camp with his girlfriend Annabeth and a guy named Luke who was a long story within himself. She was a daughter of Zeus and she ended up getting turned into a tree before coming into camp. But, her story ended up fairly happy. She became human again and though I don't like the Hunters much, probably just because they didn't like me, she's one of them and doing well as a Hunter. It's the reason I've never met her, the Hunters don't come often to camp, even less then before it seems. I remember when I was little; I always wanted to meet her so I felt less lonely. Even if big three children weren't meant to exist, Derek had Midna. Nala, she had Percy.

I used to have Thalia, the girl in the pictures in my cabin.

Now I might have someone in the Roman camp that had to exist but I didn't know for sure.

Son of Rome or not, I was raised as a Greek demigod. This was my home and my friends? They were waiting for me. As for the world, it needed me to save its ass.

I looked at Thalias pictures before I left. My eyes landed on one of her, Annabeth and Luke. She looked so happy. She looked like she was with her best friends in the world, and nothing was going to ruin that for her. That made me smile.

"Thanks, Thalia." I said quietly, getting up and pulling my backpack on my shoulder. I patted my neck, feeling my necklace to make sure it was there before leaving my empty cabin.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

.

I found everyone in a mob near the big house.

Abby stood besides Derek who sat on the railing of the deck with his hands in his pockets and a bag over his shoulder. His face looked happy as he looked off in the distance as he told Abby some story or something. She laughed. Amelia must have heard and laughed gorgeously. Soon enough, everyone was laughing around the big house to some joke I hadn't heard. Except Vic, who was unhappily sitting on the steps. So, naturally, I walked over to him. I sat down beside him, the others not taking much notice. Not even Vic.

I nudged him and he looked over at me. "Hey, don't look depressed." I told him, giving him a light smile. Vic laughed a little, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Look at you, all grown up." His voice was soft as he spoke. "Why is it when I come back everyone has to leave me?" He joked. We laughed and I shrugged.

"Maybe dad thinks you're a bad influence on me." I said louder so the others could hear me as I looked up at the sky. With that came lots of laughter, a lot from Derek who almost fell from the deck.

"Vic a bad influence? If Zeus was going to separate you from one of your friends it would be me and I am damn proud of that fact." Derek said, laughter still in his voice. There were some more chuckles but I focused back on Vic.

"Vic, we'll be back before you know it." I told him, patting him on the back. "I promise. Then we can do whatever you want. I'll even bring loads of soda cans home for you to eat." Vic laughed.

"Sounds great, Zerc." He said, joking a bit. "Go on, save the world. I'll see you after." Vic went on, pausing. "Or maybe in Hades if we all die." I laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Make me feel good why don't you?" I got up, looking at the others. "Anyone talk to Chiron yet?" I asked and there was a collective wave of head shakes.

"You have to talk to him, it's your quest." Jojo said, leaning against the railing with her arms crossed across her chest. "He's inside the Big House with Mr. D." I nodded and stepped inside of the building. The sudden realization that I wasn't going to have any Roman classes to be late for hit me, and a twinge of sadness followed suit. I looked around the familiar room, my eyes skimming pictures and I took in a deep breath.

"Zerc, for once you're on time." The centaur's wise voice sounded from beside me. I looked over at him as he wheeled in on his wheel chair and I cracked a small smile. "You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, any last words?" I asked gaining a small chuckle from the man. He shook his head. "Alright, what about quest money?" I asked and at that his face saddened slightly.

"Um, about that…" He trailed as Mr. D walked into the room. He grumpily wandered in and fell onto the couch, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He must have lost at Pac Man…again. "We don't have quest money." Chirons words brought my wide eyes back to his face.

"Camp is broke?" I asked. My face was probably ridiculous, but this was shocking to me. I didn't know where we got money or where we even spent it for Chiron to become broke. "Did Mr. D spend it all? Mr. D we need that money! Now we're all going to die because we're poor teenagers!" I cried causing D to laugh at me.

"Calm down, Zack," My eye twitched a bit at the fact I've been here so long and he can't call me by my name.

"On the bright side, Zerc. We do have two dollars and thirty seven cents you can take with you." Chiron tried to put some positive light on this. "And I'll give you some drachmas. I'm sure you'll all be fine!"

This quest was going downhill rather quickly.

.

*Vic*

.

Zerc was going to have me on this quest if he liked it or not. As soon as he left, I ran off and got my things. When I started leaving camp, my hat on my head and pants on, I got some attention from campers but luckily Chrion wasn't anywhere near me to question where I was going. I slipped out the borders and started running in the cars trail so I could get close enough to figure out where they were going. At this point, I couldn't see the car…or bus so I ran a bit until I could see it in the distance. I slowed down and made sure I was hidden as I got closer and followed behind.

This started my long, quiet and lonely journey.

There were eight children of the prophecy, I wasn't one of them. Normally, I'd respect a prophecy but with the two campers I found going and my life full of boredom as it is, I wasn't going to miss out on this. I wasn't going to sit around camp all summer without my friends while they got to have all the fun. And most certainly, I wasn't going to let them go off without me and fail miserably. I was going and they would have to grow to love it.

.

The hours lingered on and on. My legs hurt and after a while I had to take off my pants so my hairy little legs could move easier. I started to feel like I was starving by the time the bus finally stopped near Jersey. I thought I'd be saved but everyone started walking…again. And by the time they stopped this time, I was about to rip off my feet…or really hooves.

I got to sit around and listen to everyone as they made camp in the forest. I had to admit, I was a bit confused why they decided to camp out in the open in the middle of the woods when they could have looked for a refugee camp but, I decided not to waste my time wondering why teenage demi gods don't think of the easy way to do things. I sat off in the brush nearby, my pants back on for the moment and closed my eyes. I was waiting for my perfect time to strike. Me being me, I have to make an entrance and my plan had to wait until everyone was about to sleep. But, instead, I ended up passing out for a few hours and by the time I woke up in the early morning.

I started to worry it was too late. I peeked my head out past the brush and everyone was still asleep. Someone was even snoring and I'm pretty sure it was Alan or Zerc. I grinned, my opportunity wasn't missed yet.

I slowly crept out into the camp and beside Zerc, my first halfblood discovery ten years ago. He still slept the same though, on his stomach and drooling everywhere. He let out a snore and I almost laughed. I laid down on my side beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Zerc." I said quietly. His mouth shut when he groaned and he started to open his eyes. I smiled widely. "Hey, sexy."

He screamed.

.

*Zerc*

.

As a Half Blood, you train for a lot of things so you're prepared for quests if you ever get lucky enough to go on one. But, never does anyone prepare you for that moment when you wake up with your satyr laying next to you and calling you sexy.

I screamed, everyone else woke up to see what was happening. I heard Derek saying something and his sword moving in the grass as he picked it up but I was to focused on Vic laughing his little, fuzzy, ass off. He rolled over on the grass, laughing.

"You should have seen your face man!" He kept on repeating as I sat up. "It was priceless!" I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Vic, I told you not to come…" I trailed, looking from Vic, to Derek who stood with a mess of bed head and holding his sword with his eyebrow raised. He seemed pissed and wanted some sort of answer but I didn't have one. I just shrugged and looked back at Vic who was looking back at me.

"Zerc, did you really think I'd come back and just let you leave without bothering you at least once?" He asked and I sighed.

"I hoped you'd stay back at camp…the gods are not going to be happy that you randomly joined us on a quest." I replied. Vic laughed.

"The gods know everything. They knew this was going to happen so what's for them to be upset with?" He asked, relaxing on the ground with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the treetops. I shrugged and got up.

"Hell if I know but, now that you woke up everyone I say we eat breakfast, break camp and go into the city and see if we can get any information on the weapons." I said, looking over to the others. "We'll make a plan over breakfast a-"

"Zerc, it's nice and all your being a leader but, can we eat breakfast first?" Derek asked, rubbing his head with his sword fallen at his side. "If you're going to make me think without nourishment, you are fucking crazy." He muttered, starting scratching his head as he shifted his weight on his other foot. I laughed a little.

"We'll eat, Derek. Don't worry." I told him and he didn't change emotions much in response. "Who has some sort of food for us?" The stark silence made me realize the gods might not be the smartest bunch to allow groups of teenagers to wander around endlessly by themselves on dangerous quests.

At least, not without an unlimited credit card and magic transportation. Or maybe just camp leaders who hadn't magically became broke at the most inopportune time.

"You guys could make it easier on yourself if you actually stayed at a refugee camp." Said Vic and I looked at him, confused. "You haven't heard of the refugee camps?" He asked and most us shook our heads.

"I've heard of them." Jojo offered. "One of the new Hephaestus campers was in one for a few days on the way to Camp Half-Blood. But I didn't get to learn to much more." She explained. Vic nodded and looked over all of us.

"Refugee camps are for Half-Bloods on the run. You all know about Annabeth right? She started the idea not too long ago because of how she got to camp and all of that. I know about them because all satyrs got the memo that they were set up so we could use them to get Half-Bloods to camp easier if we were far away. But, I guess the memo didn't spread to you guys yet." Vic explained.

"Good organization they have there…" Trailed Derek. "Now can we get food or not?"

I would have laughed if I could answer that question properly. "If we can pool together cash and share, yes. Yes we can, Derek. Now let's just break camp and go. And maybe ask the gods if we could save a really, really thankful multi billionaire."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really bad at this fanfiction thing. I have almost no reason for not updating. Sure, my life did get busy and hectic, but I did have a lot of free time in which I could've written. But nope, instead I played video games or read/watched manga/anime/cartoons/Doctor Who/Sherlock. I have no excuse. I apologize for that.  
>Anyway, let's make this all fancy and dramatized.<br>And finally, after such a long wait, I present to you my chapter:**

**_Writerswand_**** and Spacewolf's**

**One**

**Chapter 6**

**Splitting Up **

***Vic***

The half-bloods were packing up camp as we planned to move into the city, to see if we could find any leads. I was sitting on a rather thick tree root munching on a tin can. (Hey, a satyr's gotta be prepared). This one was a little rusty which leaves a weird taste in your mouth but it wasn't bad.  
>Korinna walked up and sat next to me, pushing her long, red hair off her shoulders. Aphrodite's blessing was still on her. She didn't seem to mind the designer clothes too much, but all the excessive make-up seemed to annoy her, particularly the lipstick. "It's so weird seeing you eat that," she laughed, a silly sound.<br>I swallowed. "Is that really the weirdest thing you've experienced these past few days?"  
>"Well no, of course not, but, still…I don't know."<br>I nodded, sympathetic. She was already a newbie, and was automatically thrown on a quest. Tough life these half-bloods have. "Talk to Abby sometime, she's new too, you know."  
>Korinna wrinkled her nose. "I don't think she likes me much. She thinks I'm too preppy or something."<br>"Kor, you're all in this together. Gotta get to know each other." I finished up my can.  
>She sighed. "I suppose."<br>We sat there in silence for a few moments. I was debating whether or not to get another tin can out of my bag or save my precious resources until I really needed them when Korinna spoke again.  
>"Hey Vic?"<br>"Hmm?" Better save them, never know when I'll be able to find more.  
>"You know when Zerc said that he was seven when you found him, that you couldn't expect him to stay shorter than you?"<br>"Yeah?" Screw it. One more won't hurt. I picked up my bag to pull out another can.  
>"And we've known each other for, like, forever?"<br>I paused, and put the can back in my bag. Figured she'd ask about this. She's not a dumb girl. "Yeah, Korinna—"  
>"It was the mist, wasn't it?" Damn she's bright. "Like, whenever you were off doing camp things the mist formed a replacement-Vic so I wouldn't know you were gone." Okay, maybe she's not a genius.<br>"No Kor. Well, it was the mist, but not like that. The mist altered your memories. The first time I met you was actually only shortly before your fifteenth birthday party. All memories after that point are real, but before that no. I've actually only been gone from camp for about a year. A long time for a non-Big Three kid. Zeus got a little ticked off at me," I explained this to her, attempting a nervous smile.  
>Korinna seemed stunned. Eventually, she came to. "We were best friends Vic."<br>"We still are friends Kor! And now, we can become best friends for real. Though, not as much as Zerc. Maybe more than the other campers as I found you, making you a special-Vic half-blood, but Zerc was my first find. You understand, right?"  
>"Right."<br>I smiled and sat back against the tree. "Knew you would."  
>After a few moments of awkward silence she stood up. "Think I'm gonna take your advice and go talk to Abby."<br>I nodded. "Good. Go to it then you silly ginger Indian."

***Zerc***

"All right, are we all ready then?"  
>In response I received a disharmonious chorus of "yeses," "no's" and a "we're all fucked" from Derek. I took it as an "as ready as we'll ever be." I nodded. "Okay—"<br>Alan stepped forward. "Zerc, ah, did the prophecy say anything about finding your weapons?" he asked me.  
>"No…" I trailed.<br>"So this would take up a lot of our precious time, yes?"  
>"Um, I guess, yeah." I didn't know where he was going with this.<br>He got straight to the point. "We should split into three groups. Each should go after one of the weapons. It'll save time and as the Big Three kids will be separated most likely monsters won't attack us…as much. Of course, that means we'll have less people to fight the monsters with, but most half-bloods go on quests with only two others so…" Alan was pretty much a man of action and few words, so this was a lot for him.  
>Vic jumped up. "I knew I was meant to be here! Now, with nine people, we can easily split into three groups! I told you Zerc!"<br>Nala seemed to be excited by the idea. "Great! And Zerc, Derek, and I can be team captains like in P.E. class at school!"  
>"K, time to pick teams then," I nodded to Nala. "Ladies first."<br>"Jojo!" Nala exclaimed, pointing at the Japanese fire wielder.  
>"…Nala. Unless you plan on evaporating the ocean in order to find your stone-thingy I advise you don't choose me," Jojo explained to her friend.<br>"Right…um, Alan then." Alan walked over to stand next to her.  
>I nodded to Derek for him to choose.<br>"Abby," he nodded to the Goth/Scene child of rainbows.  
>Amelia chuckled. "No one saw that coming." Abby blushed, very well against her pale skin.<br>"Amelia," I grinned.  
>"No one could've guessed that," Jojo countered, in a joking manner.<br>"Uh…Vic I guess," Nala pointed at our famous black satyr.  
>"Nuh uh Nals. I'm going with Zerc. I'm the oldest person here. I should be able to choose." Vic walked over to me.<br>Nala pouted. "Korinna then."  
>"Well don't I feel loved," Korinna walked over to Nala and Alan.<br>"Guess I got Jojo then," Derek said, pretending to be disappointed.  
>Jojo shook her head and lightly punched Derek on the arm. Derek smirked, rubbing his upper arm.<br>"Let's go!" Nala beamed, running off.  
>"Nala, the beach is that way," Derek corrects her, pointing east.<br>"I knew that!" She spun around and continued running, Alan and Korinna close behind.  
>Derek chuckled, shaking his head, before taking his group and starting out in the opposite direction from Nala and her group.<br>"So where to Zerc?" Amelia asked me, smiling.  
>"Uh…" Unlike Derek and Nala, who had somewhat of an idea where their weapon pieces were, I had no clue. No one bothers telling the main hero these things. He's supposed to figure it out himself. Ugh, couldn't I at least get a confusing riddle?<br>Amelia, seeming to read that I was confused, spoke again. "We could always go ask your dad if he knows anything."  
>Vic burst out laughing. "His dad is the leader of all the gods, why would you think he has time for something like this?"<br>"Hey, it's worth a shot!" Amelia defended herself.  
>I shrugged. "We could try. Though…it depends what kind of mood…err and personality, he's in."<br>We decided to risk it. It couldn't hurt.

***Alan ***

Anyone in Nala's group probably had it best off. One, Poseidon was probably the best of the Big Three gods to deal with. Two, we were closest to the rough area in which her special gem would be, granted the Atlantic Ocean is huge. Three, well, Nala's pretty entertaining. And she can hold herself up very well in a fight, but that's beside the point. Anyway, Nala ran ahead and I stayed behind to watch their backs, as neither girl was paying much attention; Nala due to her excitement, Korinna…just because. She also seemed to be dragging her feet. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Aphrodites on a quest. I sighed. No stereotyping Alan.  
>Anyway, the dirt underneath my feet was quickly turning to sand so I figured we were fast approaching the sea. And, as it seems, I was correct. When we broke out of the trees, Nala first of course, she let out a squeal of delight and ran toward the sea, kicking off her shoes. The sea was a blue-grey and lapped gently against the off-white, dirty sand. The expanse of blue seemed to go out forever and blended with the sky on the horizon. It made it hard to believe there was another land on the other side. I neglected to notice that Nala, having waded into the ocean, dived into the sea until Korinna began screaming her name.<br>"Nala!" I called, adding my deep voice to the shouts.  
>Nala's head broke the surface, her normally thick mass of curly blond hair now long and straight from the water. "What?"<br>"Unless you failed to notice, but we cannot breathe underwater, nor can we swim extraordinary long distances—or depths—underwater," I reminded the daughter of the sea.  
>"Hmm…" Nala floated on her back in the sea. "Well I guess I could call my hippocampe friends…but they don't like coming this close to shore…"<br>"Well then why don't we get a boat to go out deeper and then you can call your hippos?" Korinna suggested.  
>"Hippocampe. And there would still be the issue of not being able to pay for a boat…"<br>"We can steal it," I suggested in turn.  
>"But stealing is unethical…"<br>"Nala, when you're a half-blood—"  
>"It's okay, I'll just ask to borrow someone's boat," Korinna pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.<br>I rolled my eyes. Charm-speak. "All right, let's get to it then."

Yeah, so, Korinna managed to talk some fisherman into lending us his boat for free and now we were sailing out away from Long Island Sound. It was a decent sized boat I guess, but I'm no boat person. Rather soon afterwards, Nala got bored and decided to make the boat go faster by manipulating the waves and pushing us. Korinna and I literally had to drop down and clutch to something on the deck in order not to go flying off at the sudden speed change, with no warning whatsoever. That's Nala for you. I guess that was all right though, because we got where Nala seemed to have wanted to get pretty quick. Now the boat kind of just floated back and forth a few feet in the middle of the ocean.  
>Nala pulled out her shell. She drew in a deep breath and put the shell to her mouth before blowing. A loud, almost deafening, deep moan-like sound that almost seemed to vibrate the whole fucking ocean came out of the shell. Nala plopped down on the deck and sat their cross-legged. I questioned her purposes of doing this but watched and waited without a word. A few minutes later she jumped up and ran to the side of the boat, reaching over to touch the water. As a result, three horse heads broke the water's surface. I assumed these were Nala's Hippocampe friends. She turned her head to face us.<br>"OK…I'll be riding Flashfin, this one right here," she patted the hippocampus nearest to her head. He made what sounded like a watery neigh. "Alan, you can take Bucktooth as he's the strongest. He's a little slow, but he's a good horse. Korinna that means you got Dylan," she explained to us.  
>"Why are they named that?" Korinna asked.<br>"'Cause Flashfin is fast, Bucktooth has buck teeth, and Dylan is feisty and likes to bite, like my ex-boyfriend, duh!" Nala exclaimed before jumping on Flashfin.  
>"Wait, but, Nala! We still can't breathe underwater!"<br>"I'll form air bubbles around your heads and try not to get distracted, now c'mon!" she kicked Flashfin gently and he dived into the sea."  
>Korinna and I reluctantly followed suit on our assigned sea ponies.<p>

***Derek***

Abby suddenly stopped walking, causing me to almost bump into her. "Wait, so, are we walking all the way to L.A.?"  
>"Hmm…yeah that may be a little difficult, but we can do it. Should I carry you?" I asked, teasing her.<br>She punched me on the arm. "Derek, seriously!"  
>"When we reach a major highway we can see if anyone heading out west will be willing to give three teenage hitchhikers a ride and get as far as we can that way," Jojo answered instead.<br>"What flame chick said," I grinned.  
>"What about after that, if no one's driving all the way out to L.A.?" Abby asked.<br>Jojo shrugged. "We'll figure that out when we get there."  
>Abby groaned, obviously not liking this lack-of-plan but we continued walking, until Abby abruptly stopped again.<br>"Seriously Abs, you keep stopping and it'll be Christmas by the time we even get to a main highway." I poked her in the side.  
>She held back a giggle from being poked in the side. "Are we really gonna have to come all the way back to NYC to meet with the rest of the group when we got your keys or whatever?"<br>"Hmm…you're right…after trekking across the country it wouldn't exactly be fair to make us trek the whole way back…"  
>"We can try Iris-messaging Zerc," Jojo suggested.<br>"Zerc had all the drachmas…" I trailed off.  
>"Yeah but we have Abby. We get free Iris-messaging service, we should anyway."<br>I turned my head back to Abby. "Let's get to it then! Let's find a puddle and call your mother!"  
>Naturally, as it was early summer, not too far out of spring, there were still some puddles around from the last rainfall.<br>Abby looked confused, but walked up to a knelt by a puddle. "Uh…hey, mom, wherever you are, feel like doing us a favor? It'll be really nice, I mean, and you can make it up to me since you birthed me and unleashed all this weird Greek god stuff on me and all." There was no answer of any kind. Abby swirled her finger in the rainwater. "Please?"  
>"Pretty pretty please with vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles on top?" I stuck out my tongue at Abby when she turned to glare at me.<br>The New York skyline appeared on the surface of the water—and then a hairy, but shiny, hoofed goat foot.  
>"Thanks mom," Abby smiled a little up at the sky.<br>I pushed in next to Abby. "Vic!"  
>The black satyr looked down before he stepped in the puddle, disrupting our connection. His eyes widened and he beckoned what were most likely Zerc and Amelia, over.<br>Zerc looked worried. "What's up Derek?"  
>"Nothing too big, Abby just thought of something," I told him.<br>"Oh?" His blue eyes flickered over to Abby.  
>She told him our issue and Zerc was sympathetic. "Well, um…"<br>"Lebanon, Kansas is the approximate middle of the United States. How about we all meet up there?" Abby suggested.  
>"Know-it-all," I teased Abby. She jabbed me in the ribs.<br>"Great! So it's settled then. Though…um…I'd love to stay and talk some more but people are beginning to stare," Zerc's eyes flickering around nervously.  
>I laughed. "All right. By the way, we'll call Nala, seeing as we get free Iris-message service with Abby in our group and all." I kicked the puddle, ending our connection, and splashing Abby in the process.<p>

***Zerc***

K, so, normally I don't care what people think of me, but I don't need to be sent to a mental asylum for talking to a puddle. Besides, we were nearly to the Empire State Building anyway; just two more blocks.  
>When we reached the gigantic building we swiftly swaggered into the lobby and up to the guy at the front desk. Amelia took over the talking.<br>"Key to 600th floor please," she smiled sweetly.  
>"There is no 600th floor miss. Please leave, you're disrupting the atmosphere," the guy said in a monotone, not even looking up from his computer screen.<br>Amelia put her hands flat on the desk and leaned in, talking in a harsh whisper. "We need the key that will let us choose, in the elevator, to go to the 600th floor and Mount Olympus."  
>The guy sighed and looked over at Amelia. "Miss, I have no idea what you're talking about, and if you cause any trouble I'm going to have to call sec—"<br>Amelia slammed her palm on the desk. "Gods damn it! Look at us! Look at my color changing eyes. Do we look like mere mortals? For Zeus's sake, we have a satyr with us."  
>Vic waved, cautiously, taking off his fedora.<br>The man stumbled for words before finally forming a sentence. "My apologies daughter of Aphrodite, I'm new. Here," He fumbled around his desk before handing Amelia a small, gold key. Amelia smiled at him with gratitude, and slight annoyance, before walking toward the elevator. Vic and I scampered after her.

The elevator dinged open when we reached the top. Without stopping to admire our elevated surroundings we ascended into the clouds on this golden staircase. Soon enough we came upon the golden gate that marked the entrance of the palace of the gods. I walked up and was about to open it when a voice to my left spoke, causing me to start.  
>"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." A man, who appeared to be in his mid twenties, leaned against a tall white column, Greek style of course, about fifteen feet away from me. He had an athletic figure, curly black hair, blue eyes, elvish features, wore a sly grin, and sported winged sneakers. He was also texting. This was Hermes; god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mailmen.<br>"And why is that?" Amelia asked.  
>"Oh, the gods are bickering again. Rather annoying if you ask me. I would ask you to go and solve their problem but it has gotten a little…chaotic. You might get stepped on. Besides, that's probably what you're here for anyways. Though, you're not gonna get any help from them, I'll tell you that for sure." Hermes slipped his phone inside his jogging pants pocket.<br>"_Within the span of summer he must choose his eight, before Chaos turns the gods to hate._" I muttered to myself, dejected. Things were descending fast, and we still had no clue whatsoever on what to do or where to go.  
>"Hmm…I suppose I could give you a bit of advice," Hermes pondered.<br>"That would be awesome," I said, a little surprised at the suddenness.  
>"Would you draw your sword for me?"<br>"Uh…okay." I pulled my necklace off, and it transformed into a beautiful sword; its hilt golden, its blade jagged, like white lightning.  
>"I presume you know that that is a Greek sword, and its twin is Roman. It's somewhere within the 'States, obviously. You could always go to the Roman camp and ask for help, but that may prove enormously difficult. Instead, you'll be better off looking for its twin in some place with heavy Roman influence, like Washington DC. I suggest taking the subway." He stood up straight and stretched his arms. "Excuse me now; I think I'm going to go for a jog."<br>"It would be really kind if you could use your godliness to zap us to DC," Amelia smiled.  
>"My dear girl, you know that gods can't interfere directly with quests," he chuckled before running off through the air.<p>

***Nala***

I love being underwater. Everything's a shade of blue or green and it's all quiet and peaceful. Colorful fishies swam by us and said hi to me. I would grin and say hi back, waving, as bubbles come out of my mouth. It was really a nice place to be.  
>That is, until we arrived at my dad's underwater palace and saw a dozen mermaids attacking it viciously. You're right, it was incredibly strange. Mermaids are pretty docile creatures. Sirens, on the other hand, are seductive bitches. You don't want to run into one of them. Frankly, I don't know if it's worse being a guy or a girl when you have to face Sirens.<br>I shook my head, focusing back on the task at hand. I held up my shell, now four mini tridents, and leapt off Flashfin. I fought better when free in the water. I barked orders at Bucktooth and Dylan, telling them to drop Korinna and Alan off at the gates of the palace, knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight very well underwater, especially Korinna, who can't fight at all really, as I led the mermaids away from the palace, sending insults in their direction. Mermaids are very sensitive creatures. I hear Korinna yelp as Dylan bit her when she jumped off of him. My hippocampe friends then swam away rapidly, not liking violence.  
>One mermaid grabbed at my bare feet and I kicked her in the face, causing her to snarl at me, bearing her sharp teeth, her eyes wild and crazed. Actually, all the mermaids' eyes were wild and crazed. What was going on? I couldn't even understand what they were saying. I could understand all creatures of the sea. They surrounded me, snapping their tails and clawing at me, trying to drown me. Stupid bitches, I'm a daughter of Poseidon!<br>I spun around quickly but gracefully, throwing my mini-tridents at the mermaids with deadly accuracy, and kept doing so as they magically returned to me each time I threw them. The battle ended quickly, mermaids weren't too dangerous or difficult of a foe, but if we were above land, I still probably would have broken a sweat. My mini-tridents turned back into a shell and I swam over to Alan and Korinna as the mermaids' lifeless bodies fell to the bottom of the sea, where the watery ecosystem would take care of them.  
>Alan simply nodded to me but Korinna looked petrified, and a little awestricken, if I may say. I laughed. "C'mon dudes. Let's go see my daddy."<p>

Thank gods he wasn't busy. Though, it may have something to do with that we had just gotten rid of potential invaders that would have been an annoying hindrance otherwise.  
>"Nala," Poseidon greeted me with a warm smile, behind his thick, black beard. He spread his arms out for a hug, which I gratefully accepted. Poseidon hugs were the best. "How's your mother?" he asked. "She still with George?"<br>"She's fine. Her boyfriend? Last that I heard from, yeah." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
>Poseidon, laughed, patting me on the shoulder, and changed the topic. "How's Percy?"<br>Percy was his favorite kid. He always will be, I suppose. I understand though; he did save the world and all. Plus his mom, Sally, I think, was like, Poseidon's favorite too. And Percy's just an awesome guy. It's difficult to be jealous of him. "He's good. He was late to camp, like always." I smiled.  
>Poseidon laughed, shaking his head. "Anyways, I figure you came here for more than just to talk with your old man?"<br>I nodded, though, talks were nice too. "It's about my weapon…" I pulled my shell out of my pocket and out my finger in the little indent inside it. "Something goes in here, like, a pebble or something. Chiron said we should have really powerful weapons to defeat the final foe or whatever."  
>Poseidon eyed me for a horribly long moment that I barely endured. "That shell requires no mere pebble."<br>"What does it then? A meatball?"  
>"No. A gem. A very special gem. One that's right here, in this throne room."<br>"Really? Fantastic! Can I have it please?"  
>"No."<br>I pouted. "Why?"  
>Poseidon's trident materialized from thin air, and now he held it, looking more regal than ever. He titled the golden, glowing trident and dislodged a blue sphere out of it. He held it between his tanned index and middle fingers. The trident was no longer glowing, and looked very much like an ordinary trident, like mine were but bigger, but the sphere sparkled.<br>I looked closer and gasped when I saw it in better light. It was beautiful. It looked as if the entire ocean was inside the blue gem, not sphere. The waves moved gently about, and dolphins leapt out of the sea, their shiny skin glinting in the sun.  
>"I will let you <em>borrow<em> this, if you promise to return it to me as soon as you have completed your quest."  
>"Sure, sure, I will, I promise," I told him, not bothering to tell him that it was actually Zerc's quest not mine, as I was busy marveling at the pretty gem.<br>"No, you have to truly promise. If I give you this gem my trident will become powerless, no different than any other. I will not be able to protect this palace as well as I might be able. The sea may become one with discord, if you cannot control it. You must not let it fall into the wrong hands, and you _must_ return it as soon as possible."  
>"All right. I understand. I will do all you say. I swear on the River Styx."<br>Poseidon nodded, a grim expression on his face, as he handed the gem to me.  
>I grasped it, greedily, and lodged it into the indent of my shell. It grew warm, so warm I nearly dropped it, before materializing into a large trident, instead of my mini-ones. It glowed, unlike Poseidon's next to it. Damn, I was going to have to learn how to fight with a large, single weapon now. Eh, shouldn't be <em>too<em> difficult. I grinned up at dad.  
>"Well, we better be off now, we've got questing to do!" I exclaimed, jumping up and spinning around toward the exit, changing the trident back into a shell and placing it securely in my pocket.<br>"Ah, hold a moment Nala. Your friends IM-ed me earlier," Poseidon called to me.  
>I spun on my heel. "You instant message? Great! On what? Facebook? Skype? What's your username?" I was excited. I could see my dad for free and without effort!<br>"Isis-message, sorry for the misinterpretation."  
>Awww. Of course that's what it would be. "Go on then."<br>"Your friends IM-ed me because they couldn't get a hold of you. They wanted me to tell you to meet them in Lebanon, Kansas, the middle of the United States, when you've found your 'weapon-thing.' It'll make things easier on the group headed across country."  
>I nodded. Right. "Thanks."<br>Poseidon nodded and sat down on his throne, gripping his mortal trident.  
>With a new spring in my step, I ran out of the palace and recalled the Hippocampe to take us back to the boat. I wondered for a mere moment why Alan and Korinna hadn't spoke, but then I realized they couldn't speak underwater very well, or at least, be heard when I had water-bubbles around their heads. I chuckled to myself, amused.<p>

***Jojo* **

Fortunately, we only had to walk about a mile or two on the first highway we reached before we found some people willing to give us a lift. They were heading all the way out to Saint Louis, Missouri. We scored big time there. The people were a group of carefree teenagers, probably high, who wanted to go party in that city, because you know, it was saintly. Now, I don't advise doing drugs or drinking alcohol, especially when driving, or even have high people drive you somewhere, but we're half-bloods. Desperate measures are a way of life. Either way, we got there without a problem, somehow. When we departed one girl cried because she didn't want Derek to leave, finding him cute or something, but then her tears turned to hysteric laughter when her friend slapped him on the ass. Derek does have a nice ass, though he's not my type.  
>By now, it was night, and we didn't even have the light of the moon to go by, as it was new. Fortunately, however, Saint Louis was one of the largest cities in the Midwest so the city lights were fairly bright. Not as much as I was used to, being a New Yorker born and raised, but it'll do. One might think we should stop and rest for the night. Well, that's not the case. One; we were just cooped up inside a car for hours and three, ADHD teenagers need to stretch their legs and get their energy out, two; we're on a tight schedule here people, and three; we just didn't want to lower our guard down by stopping to rest.<br>Saint Louis was, and is, a great city for going out west. So naturally, we went straight to the train station. Fortunately, a train was just leaving; the last train of the night, _and_ it was going to L.A. Were we lucky or what? Derek, Abby, and I exchanged glances before making a break for the train. I figure someone, probably Derek, manipulated the mist just enough in order to prevent anyone from stopping us, though one guard looked in our direction, a perplexed expression on his face. We, using our 'badass-awesome-ninja-half-blood skills' as Zerc likes to put it, masterfully jumped onto the back of the train and swiftly climbed in the metal ladder to the top of the train.  
>Abby stumbled a little but Derek grabbed her arm and helped her the rest of the way up. Without wasting a second we ran across the top of the train cars until we came to a place that satisfied us. Cautiously, we all sat down. The train was going fast but we managed. At least down in the south, especially in summer, the night was pretty warm. Even if it wasn't I controlled fire, so I suppose that wouldn't be an issue.<br>"I'll take the first watch, you guys go to sleep," Derek told us.  
>"No Derek, you go to sleep. I'll take the first watch," I corrected him. The son of Hades may try to hide it as much as he wants, but I know that his past affects him, a lot. He does not want to go to L.A., at all. I wanted him to sleep on it.<br>Derek opened his mouth to argue but I shushed him.  
>"Ladies first," I said with a smirk.<br>The train sped by the abandoned countryside, dark under the absent light of the new moon and cloud-coved stars. I sparked up a flame in the palm of my hand.

We agreed on a two-hour watch before I would wake Derek up for his turn. It was two hours an hour ago. I decided to let Derek sleep. Boys like their sleep. Besides, it's not like I could sleep anyways. I played with my little ball of flame, making it dance in my palm, as I sat thinking. I worried about my mother, and my boyfriend, Alan. My mother is a little Japanese woman living in the upstairs of a mechanics shop in New York City. Now, she's not quite so helpless, but I still can't help but worry about her. I wanted to know if she was all right. I wanted to tell her about the quest so far. I normally Iris-message her every night back at camp, but we're on a quest now, and I don't want to wake up Abby to simply call my mom.  
>And then there's Alan. My beautiful, sweet hunk of a boyfriend. I don't worry for him too much, him being Ares' kid and all, but I still worry a bit. And also…well, our relationship is a little edgy right now. I mean, we haven't been arguing or anything, but it's weird. I mean, we only see each other at camp. We live too far apart to see each during the school year. I'm also not quite sure about my feelings. I mean, I think I like him, I'm pretty sure, but, I don't know. It's just weird.<br>However, I didn't have long to think on this because something landed on the train a few cars ahead of us, nearly causing the train to fall off the tracks. I swore under my breath, jumping up, and enlarged my flame, to see what the heck this thing was.  
>This thing had a large red body of a…lion, a long, sharp, pointed scorpion tail, black bat wings, rows of sharp, shark teeth…oh gods. This was a fucking manticore. It roared and pounced, but I managed to hit it with a large amount of burning fire, sending it sprawling off the train. That wouldn't keep it for long. I fell to my knees and shook Derek and Abby awake. "Wake up you morons, we're being attacked!" I hissed, loudly.<br>They jolted awake without hesitation. Derek already had his black sword drawn, and was ready, looking around for the monster. Abby soon gathered her senses and drew her own sword, a little unsure.  
>Just as I was drawing my swords I saw the manticore. "Derek behind you!" I shouted.<br>Derek spun around; swinging his sword and hitting the manticore, cutting its left wing clean off.  
>It roared in pain and flew lopsided, attacking Derek, who swung his sword and chopped off the thing's right wing. It roared again and fell to the ground, but not before wrapping its tail around Derek and bringing him down with it.<br>Abby stood in the middle of the train, stunned. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we're jumping off, run!"  
>"Wait, what? What are we doing? Aaaah!" Abby screamed.<br>We were in the air. "Lean back, lean back! Not that much!" I commanded her. We safely landed on the ground safely, though my ankle made an unpleasant sound when it made contact. I winced, but ignored it, running toward the manticore and slicing its tail off, freeing Derek.  
>"Abby! Help Derek, I'll distract this guy!" I called over to her, warding the wing-and-tail-less manticore away from my friends.<br>It snarled and swiped at me, but I managed to dodge it every time, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I figure adrenaline was kicking in. It did managed to swipe me on the shoulder once, but that was when I let my guard down to go for it and go in, stabbing the manticore in the chest. It roared a final, loud time before exploding in a shower of thick, disgusting manticore dust. I sheathed my dual swords and turned to Derek and Abby.  
>Abby managed to untangle Derek from the oversized scorpion tail and now she held him in her arms, examining his body. When I approached she looked up.<br>"Thank god…gods, you're all right, did you…did you defeat that…thing?" she asked me. Then she noticed my limp. "All by yourself? On a bad ankle?"  
>"Yeah, I did. And I'm fine. How's Derek?" I reassured her.<br>"Okay I think…he's covered in cuts and bruises but there's no broken bones or excessive bleeding or anything. He blacked out, but his breathing and heart rate is normal."  
>I smirked. "Oh, he's not out."<br>Abby looked confused. "What?"  
>Derek jumped up, shouted "BOO!" and rolled over, tackling Abby.<br>Abby shoved on his chest, though he didn't budge, and laughed. "Jerk!"  
>Derek just grinned down at her.<br>I rolled my eyes, smiling before turning serious. "Guys, we gotta go before something else attacks us, and before someone comes to investigate what just happened."  
>Derek's face turned serious and he stood up, brushed himself off, and helped Abby up. "Right."<p> 


End file.
